An Arranged Mess
by QueenofOld
Summary: AU-Marie is a Duchess who is suddenly forced into an arranged marriage with a handsome, playboy prince, when her cousin, heir to her country's throne, suddenly dies. Prince James Logan has his hands full when he meets the reluctant, yet spirited, royal.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story takes place in a fictional country with made-up aristocratic titles and royalty. I was inspired by several movies, as well as the real life romance of Prince William and his new wife, Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge. If you'll take notice, the names of the fictional countries can actually be translated into "Rogue" and "Wolverine" in their perspective languages (Italian and French).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

* * *

"Mariiiiiiiie!"

Marie jerked awake, then covered her head with the plush down feather comforter she'd been peacefully slumbering under. She heard her door open, and was suddenly confronted with the crisp air of her room when her roommate snatched her blanket off.

Her roommate plopped down on the bed, despite the fact that Marie covered up again.

"Marie! Wake up! Come on..."

She groaned and sat up in bed, "I'm awake. What is sooooo deathly important that you have to wake me out of one of _THE_ best nights sleep I've ever gotten?"

Her roommate, Katherine Pryde, pouted, "He didn't call."

Marie gave her an "are you fucking serious" look and ran a hand through her disheveled hair, "Kitty...he's a guy. When he tells you he'll call you sometime, he has a three day wait period. Peter is a good guy and he's had a crush on you forever. He will call you, I can promise you that."

Kitty sighed and laid across the end of her bed, "I hope you're right. I've been dating all these assholes and Peter is the only decent guy who's ever shown interest in me."

She rolled out of bed and padded to her bathroom as Kitty walked to her closet and began picking through it. When Marie finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, she found Kitty in front of her full length mirror, holding up a purple sweater in front of her.

Marie rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly, "Take it."

Kitty smiled, "You're the best!"

She showered and got dressed before grabbing a banana and heading out.

Marie arrived for work at Xavier's Childrens Home a little early so that she could get her paper work out of the way. She preferred hanging out with the kids over filling out and filing paperwork.

"Morning Jubes, how's it going?"

Her friend and co-worker, Jubilation Lee, smiled from behind the desk as she smacked her gum, "Hey chica! How's it goin'?"

Marie nodded and opened the door to her office, "Kitty's freakin' out about Peter not calling her."

"I know. She called right before you walked in."

She laughed and shook her head as she walked into her office and dropped her bag and coat on her chair, "Of course she did." Marie picked up a stack of messages and began flipping through them, "How's our day looking?"

"Well, we have the fire inspection, practice for the Christmas pageant and the older kids are going on a field trip with Jess."

Marie nodded and looked at her schedule, "Perfect. I'm gonna get a few things done before the fire chief gets here. Could you hold all my calls?"

"Sure thing, chica!"

Marie closed the door to her office and sat down before pulling out her cell phone. She sighed when she saw that she had missed a call from a private number. The only person who would ever call her from a private number was her grandmother.

Anna Marie D'Ancanto was many things.

The Director of Xavier's Childrens Home.  
A college graduate.  
A grad student.  
A friend.  
A Duchess.

Her grandmother, Moira Marie Katherine, was the Queen of Furfante, a small, but heavily toured country located off the coast of the UK. Her mother, being the younger sister of the heir to the throne, was a princess, as was Marie, but in order to avoid confusion amongst their subjects, Marie was publicly regarded as Her Royal Highness, Duchess of Furfante Anna Marie Elizabeth.

Ten years ago, her aunt, uncle and parents were on a flight back from a tour of South America aboard the royal family's private jet. The plane crashed somewhere over the Atlantic, leaving both her and her cousin, Emma, orphans.

While Marie shunned the royal spotlight and did her best to live a normal life by going to America to attend college, graduate school and work, her cousin, and heir apparent to the throne of Furfante now that Marie's uncle was dead, played the part of a perfect princess. The beautiful, photogenic blonde made public appearances, attended fancy galas and traveled the world representing their country.

Her grandmother never did approve of Marie's decision to go to Westchester, New York and live the life of a "commoner".

"Why would anyone born to be extraordinary choose to be ordinary?" she'd say.

Well, if graduating Magna Cum Laude from Harvard and getting into Yale was "ordinary", she'd take ordinary any day.

Marie sighed as she dialed her grandmother's personal line. The phone barely rang once before her grandmother's quivering voice answered, "Anna Marie...oh dear...I'm so glad you called me back so soon..."

"Grandma? What's wrong? You sound terrible."

She heard the old woman sniffle and pause for a moment before she spoke again, "It's Emma...there's been an accident."

Panic welled within her as she spoke quickly, "What do you mean? What's happened?"

"She...she was out riding and, I guess the horse got spooked...he threw her off and-"

Marie covered her eyes as she sunk into her desk chair. She felt like she knew what was coming next. Her grandmother sounded the exact same way when she delivered the news that her parents had died...

She let out a shivering breath, "Oh no...oh god...Is she alright?"

"No, my dear...Emma is gone..."

Once again, Marie's world shattered around her.

One week later, Marie was sitting in the study of her grandmother's living quarters within the royal palace. They'd just returned from Emma's funeral and they were both emotionally exhausted. Thousands had turned out to pay homage to the beautiful young princess.

Her grandmother stood stoically at the window with her arms crossed, "When are you going back?"

Marie pursed her lips and sighed, "You know I will stay here for as long as you need me."

The old woman sighed as she walked to a chair and sat down daintily, "I guess I figured that you would be eager to return to the children's home...I know how much you hate it here."

"Grandma...I don't hate it here. You know I love this country with my whole heart. This is my home...my birth place. I just...I just don't quite fit into the royal lifestyle."

Her grandmother smiled soundly, "You do...you just choose not to. Especially now with that dreadful American accent you insist on using."

Marie cracked a small smile and ran a hand through her hair as she corrected her "accent" so that she would sound more like the little girl her grandmother helped raise, "It has been a rough day for both of us. Why don't we just get some rest?"

"Are you going to stay?"

Marie nodded, "I'll stay for a few weeks."

True to her word, she stayed and helped fill the void Emma's death had left. She attended the groundbreaking ceremony of a new hospital in one of the smaller townships and toured a research facility in the capital.

She continued to check in on Kitty and how things were going with Jubilee and the children's home. To her relief, things weren't crashing and burning in her absence, so she decided to appease her grandmother and stay for a state dinner she would be having at the end of the month. Dignitaries and royalty from several other countries were scheduled to be there.

A week before the dinner, Marie was in her room, changing after yet another public appearance when her grandmother knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Her grandmother entered, "How did the ribbon cutting ceremony go?"

"Great. Lots of photographers...some smiles...plenty of protestors."

The queen sighed, "That doesn't surprise me." She sat down on the chaise lounge at the end of her bed and elegantly clasped her hands in her lap, "I need to speak with you about something important."

Marie turned around and sat down on the stool in front of her vanity, "Alright..."

"I understand that you feel as though you don't fit in here...and I understand that you love the life you've created in Westchester...but right now, I need you...Furfante needs you..."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Grandma...what are you talking about?"

The old lady looked down at her hands before bringing one up to fiddle with the strand of pearls that hung around her neck. After a moment of silence and a few, shaky breaths, she looked back up at her granddaughter with sad eyes, "Before Emma died...she had just become engaged."

Marie gasped. Despite the fact that she and Emma were polar opposites in virtually every way, they were close. After their parents had died, they (along with their grandmother) were the only family they had left. To know that Emma had gotten engaged without Marie's knowledge was unbelievable.

Noting the shocked look on her granddaughter's face, the old woman stood and slowly paced, "It's not what you think...it was to be an arranged marriage."

"What? Why?"

"Anna Marie...our country is a dying breed. There are very few active monarchies left in this world...and what's left, are disappearing. Furfante's economy is suffering...and the people blame us. We have no exports...no natural resources...Furfante is broke and there is no way we can dig ourselves out of the hole we're in. We need help." The queen paused and walked over to the window to stare out over the grounds of the palace. Marie stood and walked closer to her grandmother as she continued, "My advisors and I contacted the only other active monarchy in Europe...Carcajou. The popularity of their royal family had dwindled, and there were active measures being taken within their country to actually dissolve the monarchy...so, they were also in need of a bit of help in the image department. What could be better publicity than a large wedding and a beautiful, young princess?"

"Emma was supposed to marry the prince of Carcajou to gain popularity?"

Her grandmother turned around and sighed, "In exchange for Emma's hand in marriage, Carcajou's government had agreed to grant us stateship...and a large infusion of cash and oil reserves."

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "So...now that Emma's gone, what now? Is the deal off? What happens to Furfante?"

Marie's typically elegant, stoic and unflappable grandmother looked at her with pleading eyes and took a few steps forward, "I'm afraid that the fate of our country and our monarchy...is in your hands."

She looked confused at first, but soon, the realization of what her grandmother was suggesting dawned on her. Marie shook her head and took an involuntary step backwards, "Oh no...no no no...I'm...I can't. I'm just-"

Marie continued to back away until her grandmother took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "You are a duchess, Anna Marie! Regardless of the fact that you feel you don't fit in, it IS who you are! It is your birth right and now, more than ever, your country and your family needs you...**I** need you!"

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head and looked down, "This is too much grandma...you're asking too much of me!"

Marie shook her grandmother's hands off of her shoulders and began walking out of the room, but as she opened her door, her grandmother called after her, "Fine! If the thought of your home country falling into ruin doesn't inspire you to help...perhaps the knowledge that your family's legacy could be lost will. Do you know what happens to monarchies that are dissolved?" She paused for an answer, but of course, Marie had none, so she continued, "Precisely. Not many do. A name and some dates get mentioned in a history book somewhere...but legacies are lost...legends are forgotten. I don't know about you, but I do not want the memory of my husband, children or grandchildren to be soiled by being known as the last generation of our monarchy to ever exist. Up until now, very little has been asked of you by your family. You've been allowed to live the way you wanted...but now, I need you to become who you were born to be."

Marie glanced at a picture of her parents sitting on her nightstand before wiping the tears from her cheeks and looking up at her grandmother, "I need time to think about this..."

* * *

**Review please! You know I love hearing your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two sleepless nights later, Marie approached her grandmother while she was tending her garden, "Alright...tell me about this prince."

The queen gave her a relieved smile before standing and pulling her into a hug, "I know it feels hopeless now, but I promise...knowing you're doing this for your family and country will make it worth it. My marriage to your grandfather was arranged...but we grew to love each other very deeply."

Marie pursed her lips together, "Women in our family have been doing this for centuries and they survived. I know I will too."

The queen turned to one of her maids, who was assisting in the garden, "Would you please have Mr. McCoy meet us in my study?"

Henry "Hank" McCoy was the queen's advisor and a close family friend of the royal family's. When Marie applied at Harvard, he was her main supporter, despite the queen's disapproval. Being an alumni of the institution, he was immensely proud when she graduated with honors, and had been the person who convinced her grandmother to attend her graduation ceremony in the first place.

A few moments later, Hank was standing behind the queen, who sat at her desk with a laptop in front of her. He read from a file he had in his hands, "His name is James Logan Howlett, Crown Prince of Carcajou. Age 38. Kicked out of Oxford before his father was able to pull some strings and get him into Cambridge...where it took him 6 years to graduate...hm...quite the party boy, eh?"

"Henry...", warned the queen.

Hank continued, "Well, it says here he's had a number of high profile romances with several famous women. Charlize Theron, Halle Berry...and recently, Pippa Middleton."

Marie threw her hands up, "So he's a middle aged man-trollop? He's pushing 40 and still going through women the way I go through panty hose!"

Her grandmother stood, "Please stick to the non-sleazy details, Henry. We're supposed to be encouraging her...not scaring her away."

"My apologies, your majesty. Despite his playboy antics, he has a history of heavy involvement in charities for underprivileged and terminally ill children."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Right...probably just a part of his royal duties. Do we have any pictures?"

The queen turned her laptop around to show her a paparazzi picture that was taken of the prince while he was running shirtless on the beach.

Marie raised her eyebrows. For a brief second, all of her fear and dread melted away as she took in the delicious image of the princes' muscled, shirtless form. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "Not really my type...but he's not terrible looking."

Hank and the queen exchanged knowing looks as Marie unsuccessfully attempted to divert her eyes from the tempting photograph.

* * *

Since the queen didn't want the public to catch wind of the possibility of an impending marriage until she was sure Marie wouldn't cut and run, she requested that Marie and the prince meet prior to announcing the engagement.

The King and Queen of Carcajou agreed, and, within a matter of days, Marie and her grandmother were on a flight to Laughlinia, Carcajou's capital.

Marie wore a pale blue suit with matching hat, looking every bit the part of a modern, stylish princess.

Photographers and subjects swarmed the tarmac and had to be held back by security barriers.

The queen sucked her teeth as they were led to their motorcade, "Those bloody vultures. I should have known this trip wouldn't stay under wraps."

Marie stared out the window as the motorcade wound through the beautiful city streets. The place was beautiful and full of rich history. Despite the fact that's she'd only been there a handful of times, she had counted Laughlinia as one of her favorite cities in the world.

When they pulled through the ornate gates of the intimidatingly large royal palace, Marie immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous she could barely stand it.

Her grandmother glanced over and noticed her worried fidgeting, so she grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "It will be alright, dear."

Within minutes, they had been led into a beautiful room inside of the palace, complete with beautiful flowers and gold trimming throughout the room.

Soon, they were joined by the King and Queen of Carcajou. Marie immediately dropped into an elegant curtsy. Her grandmother exchanged regal bows with the other royals as the foreign queen spoke, "Moira...we were so saddened to hear of Emma's passing. Did you receive the flowers we sent?"

"Yes, Ingrid. They were beautiful...thank you, ever so much." There was a brief pause before her grandmother placed a gentle hand on Marie's arm and gently coaxed her forward, "This is my granddaughter, Anna Marie..."

While the king looked as if he were sizing up a show dog, Queen Ingrid approached and gave her a warm smile before gently shaking her hand, "It is so lovely to meet you. I've heard nothing but wonderful things."

The king spoke up, "Is it true that you graduated from Harvard and were pursuing a graduate degree at Yale?"

Marie nodded, "Yes, your highness, it is."

He scoffed before sitting on one of the antique, ornate couches, "A royal woman need not over educate herself. It makes it nearly impossible to marry her off to an acceptable prospect."

Stunned by his overly chauvinistic statement, all Marie could do was blink at the man. Sensing the tenseness her husband had caused, Queen Ingrid cleared her throat, "Shall we take tea in the lounge? James should be joining us soon."

Marie's grandmother let out a breath, relieved her normally outspoken granddaughter had managed to keep her mouth shut.

Throughout tea, the king continued to stare at Marie with an expression she couldn't quite decipher, but she definitely wasn't getting positive vibes. The queens made polite chit chat as the afternoon dragged on.

Finally, the doors swung open and a mud-covered prince walked in wearing a tee shirt, shorts, knee high socks and cleats.

The queen and king stood, "My God, James! Not only are you late, but you're covered in filth! What in heaven's name have you been doing?"

"Rugby match, mother. This is what you get when you decide to make plans without my input." The prince turned to his father and gave him a cold greeting, "Father." The king gave him a look that made Marie surprised he didn't burst into flames.

Marie tried not to stare at him. The fitted, damp shirt clung to his body perfectly, showing off his muscled form.

The prince's eyes turned to Marie. He looked her up and down and raised a brow, "Please don't take my late arrival as a personal offense to you, dear princess, or your lovely grandmother, but I figure, if my family is going to force me into this sham of a marriage, I may as well continue to enjoy my life as I currently know it for as long as I'll be allowed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am in desperate need of a shower. Good afternoon."

All mouths in the room were hanging agape as the prince left the room. When the king and queen finally recovered, the queen cleared her throat, "We've prepared a special dinner for this evening. I look forward to seeing you there...hopefully, my son will be more prompt in his arrival."

* * *

Marie sighed as she adjusted the necklace that hung around her neck. She wore a fitted, floor length plum colored gown with asymmetrical neckline and 3/4 length sleeves. Her hair was swept back off of her face in a carefully pinned mass of curls and her make up was classy and understated.

After taking one last look at herself, she exited the room to find her grandmother and an escort waiting for them.

"How do you feel?" whispered her grandmother as they walked to the dining room.

"After his display at tea time, I'm certain you can't blame me for being a bit hesitant."

When they entered the dining room, Marie was surprised to find the prince there, nursing a glass of brandy. His father cleared his throat loudly, prompting the prince's jaw to clench as he slowly put down his drink, stood and walked over to Marie. When he bowed to her, she politely curtsied back.

"I do hope your rooms are to your liking", he said as he stiffly pulled out her chair.

She could only muster a nod as she sat down. She had to stand again less than five minutes later when the prime minister and dignitaries began filing into the room.

Marie almost got a headache as she was taken around the entire room, being introduced to the people who may very well one day call her their queen.

Before it was time for dinner to be served, her grandmother pulled her aside, "The king and queen want to announce the engagement to the prime minister and dignitaries tonight."

"At dinner?"

The old woman sighed and nodded, "I am sorry, my dear..."

Marie glanced over at the prince and his parents. Noting the look on his face, she surmised that he was receiving the same news that she had just gotten. She slumped her shoulders and gave her grandmother a defeated nod, "I knew I wasn't signing up for love at first sight. I don't want to let you or Furfante down..."

Her grandmother gave her a brief hug, then led her back to her seat, which of course, was directly next to Logan's. Neither of the younger royals touched their food as conversation swirled around them. When Marie dropped her napkin, they bumped heads as they both attempted to lean down to pick it up.

They both let out a small laugh as they straightened and rubbed their heads. She smiled, "I don't suppose you have a metal plate in your head..."

The prince favored her with a sly smirk, "Not that I know of. The hardness of my head is all natural. I'm afraid it's one of my more endearing traits."

Suddenly, the voice of his father boomed from the end of the long dining table, "Since the love birds are enjoying a happy moment, now seems like as good a time as any to make our announcement..."

...And just like that, their happy moment was ruined...by their _engagement_ of all things.

"It is with great pleasure to announce that my son, Prince James Logan Howlett will be married to the Princess Anna Marie Elizabeth of Furfante. The marriage will not only usher in a new era for the Carcajou monarchy, but will also seal the joining of Furfante as a protected commonwealth of the Carcajou government. Please, guests...join me in making a toast to the soon to be wedded couple...to Anna and James."

"To Anna and James!" replied the chorus of dinner guests.

As the pleasantries died down, Marie noticed a hush of conversation amongst the government officials.

She and Logan barely looked at each other for the remainder of dinner.

When it was over, she was relieved and anxious to get back to her room, but the king and queen requested an audience in their private study.

Unsurprisingly, they were joined by Logan.

The queen stepped forward, "My husband and I thought it may be fitting if you and James took some time to chat in private-"

The king interrupted as he stepped forward, "You two need to get to know each other and get used to the idea that you will be married. Period. I'm sure you both have some hesitations, but you need to move forward amicably and put on a good show for our subjects. Now, if you need me to run someone down to the theater and hire an acting coach, I will, but I expect full cooperation from the both of you during the months leading up to this wedding...and beyond."

"Gee, dad. If you want us to get started on the grandkids soon, all you had to do was come on out and say so..."

The king narrowed his eyes, "Watch your tongue, son."

The prince rolled his eyes, "Are we going to be sent to our rooms without ice cream now, papa?"

The king glared at his son and pointed a finger at him, "Adjust your attitude, petulant boy. You've got nothing else if you turn your back on this family and your duties, so I suggest you cooperate. Come along, Ingrid."

The king stormed out of the room, leaving the sad looking queen behind. She bid Marie a goodnight before kissing her son on the cheek and pressing something into his hand.

When she was gone, Marie plopped down in an arm chair and took off her shoes. It was something she hadn't felt comfortable doing in front of the king and queen, but for some reason, she found herself less caring of what the prince thought of her break in decorum. After all, he had shown up to afternoon tea covered in mud.

He saw her relax and did the same, untying his neck tie and plopping down on the antique couch across from her. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke up, "So, Anna-"

"Marie", she said, quietly cutting him off.

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Anna Marie...but I prefer to be called Marie by friends and the like..."

He leaned forward, "Well, since we're making our introductions, you can call me Logan. I guess you could say that Prince James is my official name."

She gave a nod, "Alright Logan. Nice to meet you."

Logan sat back and let out a breath, "So, I guess we'll just play the part of a perfect couple."

Marie nodded in agreement, "Sorry if I don't seem so happy about this whole thing...I just never thought I'd find myself in this position."

"This position being that you'd have to marry someone you barely know?" After she nodded, he sat back and laughed, "You're royalty, Marie. Forgive my crassness, but what in the hell did you think would happen? Don't tell me you're one of those modern, bright eyed royal optimists that believed she could live life on her terms? I may rebel against every bit of royal decorum, but I'm resigned to my fate."

She scoffed, "Well excuse me, but I guess I would rather make the best of my life than waste so much energy banging my head against the wall and attempting to shock people with how badly I can behave."

Logan stood and dropped a ring into her lap. It was adorned with a ridiculously large diamond flanked by two rubies, "It seems we're off to a swimmingly smooth start, wouldn't you say, princess?"

"I'll say."

"That's a ring from the royal family's collection. My mother picked it for you to have as your engagement ring. Since you're such a dutiful princess, I trust it will be on your finger for our first appearances tomorrow."

He left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karen11 actually inspired me to re-write this chapter after making a super good point concerning them "dating" prior to coming out with their engagement. I realized I could have a little more fun with the story if I took that route, so, thanks Karen! She extended this story for at least another chapter! :-)  
**

* * *

Sure enough, Marie was wearing the ring the next day, along with a knee length strapless yellow dress with white flower tie around her midsection. She topped the dress with a pale tanned cardigan and matching heels.

In the palace's main study, she met with the prime minister, her grandmother and the king and queen.

They were served a light breakfast before they got down to business.

Of course, Logan was late, but arrived clean, shaven and appropriately dressed for the day.

Marie sat, silently sipping her tea as the prime minister began, "After dinner last night, I had a discussion with the members of parliament and advisors who were in attendance...and we came to an agreement that the people of Carcajou will need much more than the sudden announcement of an arranged marriage."

"...And what do you believe the people need, Mr. Lensherr?" asked the king as he took a bite out of his scone.

Lensherr eyed Marie before turning his eyes to Logan and flashing an unsettling smile, "A love story."

Marie tried not to make too much noise as she nearly dropped her tea cup down onto her saucer and cleared her throat, "I thought we'd be going public today."

The prime minister gave a slow nod, "You will be...only not with the engagement...but you will go out on a date."

Logan grumbled something from his seat in the corner as Marie scratched her forehead, "I'm not sure I understand the reasoning for this."

Lensherr spoke up again, "It makes sense. Times have changed. Arranged marriages are thought to be elitist and impersonal...even if it is among royals. If you're looking to become more popular among your subjects, the way to their collective heart is not through an arranged marriage in which the betrothed don't even look comfortable being within the same room together." He turned to look at Marie and Logan and raised his hand to motion toward them, "Come now...look at them. Sitting on opposite sides of the room, never making eye contact...you expect common folk of the 21st century to buy a marriage between these two as they are?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, but silently cursed herself for ruining the perfect curls she had carefully arranged that morning. The queen glanced at the king and nodded, "He's right. Times have changed. If we're going to win our people over, we're going to need a love story that appears to be a modern day fairy tale."

Logan stood to walk to the antique rolling cart that was home to an array of crystal bottles holding various spirits. As he poured a glass of whiskey, his mother gasped, "James! It's not even close to noon!"

"Relax, mother. Just pretend we're in Tokyo. I'm sure it's late enough for a drink there." The queen rolled her eyes and shook her head as he downed the drink and put the glass down, "So, Erik. We understand what you think the public wants...now, what do you expect us to do about it?"

"I expect you to date for a few months. Create intrigue around your romance. Allow paparazzi to capture you having dinner or sharing a kiss in the back of a limousine. After a couple of months of wetting the publics' appetite, you can announce the engagement and allow the inevitable whirlwind of wedding mania to sweep the country. Then, of course, there'll be a baby watch and-"

Marie couldn't stop herself, "Excuse me? Can we please finish planning the wedding before I'm expected to be impregnated?"

Logan rubbed a hand down his face, "This is ridiculous."

"As true as it may be, the public will eat up every second of it."

Marie took off the engagement ring and sighed, "When do we start?"

Erik looked at his watch, "A car will be here to pick you up in two hours to take you to a bistro in the city for lunch."

Three hours later, Marie and Logan sat in a corner booth in the restaurant, doing their best to appear as if they were trying to remain low key while making sure they could be seen by potential lurking photographers.

She sipped her ice water and sighed, "This has got to be the most ridiculous thing any two people have ever done."

"I hope you don't say that on our wedding night", he chuckled as he leaned back in the booth to look out the window. It took him a second to notice the wave of panic that washed over Marie's face. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Marie gave a nod and nervously adjusted her napkin on her lap, "Yes. I just...I just...I guess I forgot that, no matter how fake the courtship and affection in public may be...I'll still be required to, um...do things behind closed doors."

Logan couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Believe you me, my princess, if it were up to me, we would happily continue living separate lives during our marriage." Marie furrowed her eyebrows, prompting him to continue, "Not that you're not attractive, because you are...I happen to think you're quite beautiful, but we're not who we chose. The fact of the matter is, we're going to be required to supply an heir...not only to satisfy my parents and their desperate need to continue our royal lineage, but also to satisfy the fascination of my people, so, sooner or later, we'll have to have sex."

"Do you have to be so crass?"

He smirked, "Sex is crass, dear princess...if you're doing it right, that is."

Marie rolled her eyes and started to say something, but his hand on her leg distracted her. Her cheeks flushed briefly before she moved to grab his hand to remove it from its place on her thigh, but his whispered voice stopped her, "Ah ah ah...we have our audience..."

With a brief, discrete nod of his head, he indicated where the paparazzi stood, snapping pictures just outside of the restaurant. She gave them a quick look before smiling sweetly and gazing into his eyes.

Logan slowly moved his hand up her thigh and smiled back as he raised a brow.

The venom in her voice was a distinct contrast from the pleasant smile on her face, "Move your hand any higher and you'll only have 4 fingers before we leave here."

He laughed and stopped his hand from traveling any further up her leg.

They sat there for several minutes, appearing to be in the midst of an intimate conversation, before paying their bill and getting up to leave.

Their security helped them through the throng of photographers to their car.

Two days later, Marie was moved out of the royal palace and placed in a luxurious apartment in a trendy part of downtown to make it appear as though she was making a life in the country. She was set up with an 'appearances only' job at a magazine, writing "How To" articles. It was all a part of making her the perfect, modern princess that every woman wanted to be and every man wanted to be with.

As expected, pictures of their lunchtime rendezvous were splashed across the cover of every magazine in the country, as well as some outside of the country.

Seeing that their plan was working, Prime Minister Lensherr began suggesting many more scheduled dates, and even planned for Logan to be photographed arriving at Marie's new apartment on move-in day.

It was a surprise to her that Logan showed up while she was moving in at all. The king and queen generously offered to hire someone to unpack her things and ready her apartment, but she graciously declined, preferring not to have strangers rifling through her personal affects.

She decided to unpack her things herself.

Marie was wearing a simple pair of jeans and fitted Harvard tee-shirt the afternoon after her effects had been delivered to her new apartment. She was unpacking her books, placing them in the built-in bookshelves when Logan rang the doorbell.

Marie opened the door and sighed, "Oh...hi."

"Expecting someone else?"

She turned around and walked back to the box of books, "Pizza."

He looked around at the numerous boxes scattered around the apartment and slowly removed his jacket, "Sounds great. Do you have any beer to go with it?"

Marie watched him as she placed some more books on the shelf and raised a brow, "Why? You actually plan on helping me?"

Logan easily picked up a heavy box labeled "bedroom" and shrugged, "I've heard fiances do this sort of stuff. Besides, I have to be here for appearances...I may as well lend a hand."

She blinked as she watched him carry the box to her bedroom, "Thanks...I guess."

He returned and finished moving the rest of her boxes into their perspective rooms before returning to help her with the books.

"The library at the palace isn't sufficient for you?"

Marie smiled, "I love knowledge."

"This is just a book. Knowledge is what one gains by living a full life."

She put a book away, "And have you lived a full life, Prince James?"

He leaned against the bookshelf and eyed her, "Not yet. But I'm working on it. What about you?"

Marie sighed, "Not sure if we'll have a chance to work on it, now that we'll be saddled with being the perfect married couple and popping out a palace full of children."

Logan let out an indiscernible grunt as they finished unpacking the books. The pizza arrived soon after, giving them the opportunity to take a break and eat.

"So, Logan...how was your time at Oxford and Cambridge?"

"Short."

Marie sighed and sat back on the floor against a box, "Look. Our situation isn't going to change any time soon, so we may as well try to at least get to know each other..."

He sighed, "You're right. Sorry. I think all you need to know about me is what you already do know...I'm an ass."

She sighed and looked down, "I'm sure you're not nearly as bad as you think you are."

"I've squandered virtually every opportunity placed in front of me."

"I heard you do charity work..."

He nodded, "How could I not? When you're born into privilege, one of the few things you should do is give back to those who aren't lucky enough to be born into riches like us."

Surprised by his heartfelt sentiment, Marie nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

A moment of comfortable silence followed as they threw away their paper plates and resumed unpacking.

He asked about her time at Harvard and with the children at Xavier's, but he was mum concerning his own life experiences.

Finally, she asked him the personal question he wasn't ready for, "So, Logan...tell me about any jealous exes who might try to crash the wedding."

Logan cleared his throat and fidgeted with the hammer he'd been using to hang pictures before he put it down and stood, "Uh...it's getting late. I should go...we have a date tomorrow night. I guess I'll pick you up here."

Marie nodded, "Right."

He stood, looking as though he wanted to say more, but instead he gave her a nod and quickly left.

* * *

The next day, Hank arrived to take a look at her place. He smiled as he saw her full bookshelves, but still packed boxes that were labeled "kitchen".

"I see you were able to get some things done."

Marie laughed a little and nodded, "The important stuff...Logan helped."

Hank raised a brow, "He did? Well it's good to know you two are getting along better."

She shrugged, "Better...but not the way a couple on their way down the aisle should. He's incredibly closed off."

"Oh? How so?"

"The women he used to date."

Hank pulled a book off the shelf and inspected it as he pulled out his reading glasses, "I thought I gave you a list of his past liaisons."

"Liaisons...yes...loves...no. It's not possible for a man who's nearly 40 to have not had at least one real relationship."

The older man sighed and looked down, "You're right. It's not."

"Hank...what are you not telling me?"

"Some time ago, the prince was in a highly involved...highly volatile relationship with a Countess from France..."

Marie arched a brow, "How involved?"

"They were engaged...though it was never publicly announced."

"It must have been extremely volatile. At the mere mention of the word 'ex', Logan fled my apartment faster than I'd ever seen anyone move."

He chuckled softly, "During their relationship, I was the royal liaison for your grandmother and the king and queen of Carcajou."

"So...what happened to them?"

"I'm sure I've already said too much, princess. I'm afraid you'll have to ask your fiance about the rest."

Marie sighed, "I doubt he'll tell me."

"You're to be married. You do have a right to know what happened in his most serious relationship."

She fiddled with the books on the shelf, "It doesn't feel like we're going to be married. It feels like we're just biding our time until we're sent off to serve a life sentence."

Hank gave a soft chuckle and patted her arm, "There there, princess. I am sure you will both come to realize how much of a blessing an arranged marriage can be."

"Oh? And when will that happen?" she asked, smirking at him.

He simply chuckled again before walking to the door and tipping his hat to her before leaving.

That evening, the two sat in the corner of a trendy restaurant, picking over their desserts. Of course, the paparazzi had gathered outside and were eagerly snapping pictures.

Logan glanced at her, "Is something wrong?"

"We're getting married."

"Besides that."

Marie laughed and adjusted her napkin in her lap, "No, I mean...we're getting married and, not only do we barely know each other...but it seems like we barely _want_ to know each other. We're going to have to produce an heir and the most we've done is hold hands...and even that felt forced. I just...I just don't understand how to fix this to a point where we can both be alright with getting out of bed everyday, knowing that this is what the rest of our lives will be...right now, it's downright depressing."

Logan scooted closer to her in the booth and looked into her eyes, "I couldn't agree more."

Before Marie could speak, Logan leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Besides the fact that she was surprised at how wonderful his mouth felt against hers, a giant wave of uncertainty, excitement and rage washed over her. Remembering where she was and the photos being snapped of them, she pushed the rage aside and composed herself, allowing her to play along and return the kiss.

When he pulled away, he wore a smug grin. She really really wanted to slap him.

She spoke through clenched teeth while doing her best to keep the expression on her face pleasant, "What the hell was that?"

"Prime Minister Lensherr claimed that you and I look less like a couple with a blossoming romance and more like two co-workers, barely standing each others presence...so he suggested I up the ante."

Marie gritted her teeth so hard, she was surprised she didn't crack a tooth. Noticing the tenseness in her jaw, Logan sighed, "Our first kiss would have happened sooner or later, princess. Let's not pretend we're depriving ourselves of some romantic moment...everything about this entire situation will be arranged and meticulously planned...right down to our anniversary trips."

"I suppose you're right."

"Trust me. I wish I weren't."

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "Could you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

She ignored him and continued, "Could you stop acting like you're the one stuck with me? We're stuck with each other. I don't like it anymore than you...so please, don't act as though you're doing me a favor by giving me a kiss or taking my hand..."

Logan let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sure all of these things are milestones to you...they always are for virgins."

Marie almost choked on her water, "Virgin! You think I'm a virgin?"

"Well...of course. Aren't you?"

She didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. Insulted because he might have thought she was too ugly to ever bed a man without it being arranged, or flattered because he believed her moral standards were that high. Either way, she still wanted to deck him.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, he held up his hands defensively, "Sorry. I figured you were the type who saved yourself for some divinely introduced soul mate."

"I wish I could say that it isn't any of your business...but since you'll be my husband in a few months, it is...no, Logan. I am not a virgin...and haven't been for some time now." He raised a brow, prompting her to suck her teeth and give him a look of disgust, "Ugh. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

Marie lowered her voice, "Like you're imagining what I'm like in bed."

"Well, can you blame me? I'm going to find out sooner or later. May as well start adding the spice so you can let the meat marinate a bit."

"That has to be one of the most disgusting metaphors I've ever heard."

Logan laughed and took a sip of his drink, "You're far too easy to poke fun at, princess. I was just trying to get a rise out of you...and it worked. Your cheeks are redder than a tomato."

Marie brought a hand up to her hot cheek and glared at him, "Are you quite finished now?"

"Yes. For now."

"Lovely. Shall we take the check?"

"Wow. Eager to get me back to your place tonight, huh?"

She delivered a swift kick to his shin below the table, causing him to grunt in pain and laugh, "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! That's the last one. I promise."

Marie rolled her eyes and sighed, but on the inside, she was fighting infectious laughter.

He was crude and funny...and somewhere, deep in the recesses of her mind, that trait was making her like him a bit more.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Christmas miracle! Two chapters back-to-back!**

* * *

As Marie and Logan continued to "date", the palace was put under pressure for an official statement concerning the status of the couples relationship.

Prime Minister Lensherr was steadily keeping up with the coverage of their outings and convinced everyone that the timing wasn't right, so they continued with their outings, and getting to know each other. Finally, Lensherr mentioned that Logan needed to be seen at Marie's place more, so, as suggested, one evening, they planned for him to be followed to her place and thoroughly photographed as he entered her building.

When he arrived, it took her a while to answer the door. When she did, she was wearing a short robe and her hair was wet.

Logan's eyebrows shot so high on his forehead, they nearly met with his hairline.

"You're early."

He smirked as he closed the door behind him, "I can't say I regret that."

Marie rolled her eyes, but blushed in spite of herself.

For weeks, they'd been bantering back and forth like this, and, if Marie was being totally honest with herself, the sexual tension was starting to get to her.

When getting ready for dates, she found herself applying an extra spritz of perfume to her neck or wearing a dress that was a little bit lower cut just to impress Logan a little more.

The kisses they'd shared had been short, chaste and in public, but in the back of her mind, Marie couldn't help but want a real kiss. A curl-your-toes, knee weakening kiss that she knew a man like Logan was capable of.

Logan sniffed the air, "I thought you said you were going to cook?"

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you said you were going to bring dinner with you."

"No...I said I'd bring my appetite."

She rolled her eyes for the second time since he arrived and sighed, "All I have in my fridge is mustard and milk."

Logan made a gagging noise before groaning and shoving his hands into his pockets, "So, what are we going to do? I'm starving."

"We could go out."

He walked over to the window and glanced down at the photographers who were pacing the sidewalk across the street, "Wasn't in the plans for tonight...Lensherr suggested we should appear to be having a romantic night in...doing the things couples do...if you catch my meaning."

"Yes, yes. I get it." Marie looked thoughtful for a second, then raised a brow, "We could sneak out. There's a service elevator that leads to the basement of the building."

Logan raised a brow back, "Ah...the dutiful princess ready to throw caution to the wind and live a little dangerously, eh?"

"You think you know all about me...but you have nooo idea Prince James. There's a lovely little Italian place a few blocks away I've been wanting to try. Wait right here. I'm going to get dressed."

She returned twenty minutes later wearing skinny jeans, a fitted tank and a draped sweater on top, "You ready?"

"Lead the way."

Marie led him out the door and down the hallway to the back corridor that housed the service elevator. They took it down to the ground level, then snuck around the back of the building. Just when they thought they were home free, they spotted a photographer turn the corner just in front of them and begin to walk in their direction.

Reacting quickly, Logan yanked Marie into a small, dark alleyway. When she squeaked in surprise, he covered her mouth as the photographer walked past.

When he took his hand away, he found her giggling uncontrollably, "This is so absurd."

Logan laughed with her, "Who else gets to have this much of an adventure while just trying to go out to eat?"

When they realized the proximity of their bodies, their laughter slowly died down as they looked into each others eyes.

Suddenly, Logan's lips were crashing into hers as he pinned her body between his own and the wall.

Marie felt as though she would have crumpled to the ground if he hadn't been pressed so tightly against her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly ran her fingers through his hair as his hands traveled from her waist, up to her back.

The kiss was so heated, she was sure it would have led to a public sexual encounter...despite her strong moral convictions, but the flash of a camera interrupted them.

They practically jumped apart as the photographers quickly snapped pictures, successfully disorienting the two.

When Logan was able to recover, he pulled Marie through the throng and rushed back toward her building.

Not wanting to cause anymore scandal, he saw her into her building, then allowed the photographers to watch him leave so that they would know they didn't spend the night together.

The next day, Marie and Logan were sitting in the study of the palace as Prime Minister Lensherr paced in front of them. He tossed two magazines down on the coffee table in front of them, "I wanted you two to appear to have a budding romance...not look as though you'd be on the verge of having sex in public!"

Logan sat back, "You wanted us to emulate a modern day romance..."

"There is a fine line between a modern day romance and royal scandal. This, Prince James, is scandal."

Marie ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "It won't happen again."

"It won't?" Logan gave her a quizzical look, but she continued and gave him a look, "It won't happen again...in public, We'll be more careful from now on."

"You're damned right you will be."

Logan sighed, "Why don't we just go ahead and announce our engagement already?"

The old man sighed, "We will...by the end of the week. I'll make the arrangements."

When they were dismissed from their meeting, they began walking out together, Marie sighed, "Well that was...awkward."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I couldn't agree more...so, what do you have planned for the day?"

"Oh, I was just going to go eat lunch and work on an article I have to finish up for work. Did you want to join me?"

He looked at her for a long time and shook his head, "I have some plans, but I do hope to speak with you later...if you're available."

She looked slightly disappointed, but nodded and put on a sweet smile, "Sure. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yes. Later."

They stood there for an awkward moment, but soon began laughing. Marie motioned between them, "So...are we kissing when we greet and leave each other now?"

He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her forward, "I don't know...let's see."

Logan leaned down and planted a sweet kiss against her lips, which lingered far past "appropriate". When the kiss ended, Marie's eyes remained closed for several seconds before she let out a shaky breath and smiled, "Phew...I guess we are...I should go before...I should just go."

She laughed nervously and disengaged herself from his grip before walking away. She spared him a couple of endearingly awkward glances over her shoulder as she walked away.

Logan watched her leave and reached into his pocket where the ring his mother gave her to give to Marie sat. Despite the fact that he couldn't honestly say he was fully in love with her, he could one day see himself falling for her.

He really liked her. From her spunky attitude to her fascinating beauty, he could honestly say that he was taken with her.

A unique woman deserved a unique ring...not one his mom had grabbed out of the royal vault. Today, he was planning to meet with the royal jeweler to design the ring that he felt embodied her spirit.

* * *

The day of the announcement of their engagement, Lensherr set up a meeting with the most prestigious journalist in the country. A camera crew accompanied her to document the coverage of the royal engagement.

Before the interview, Logan asked Marie to meet with him privately.

She wore a simple, deep purple wrap dress and he wore a perfectly pressed, three piece suit.

Marie bit her lip, "Are you nervous?"

"Surprisingly, I'm more relieved than anything. Once it's out in the open, we won't have to keep going along with the carefully orchestrated acts. I actually wanted to talk to give you this..."

Logan pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. The beauty of it made her gasp. From what she could tell, it was a pink diamond, surrounded by white diamonds in an intricate design in platinum.

She slowly reached to take the ring out of his hand, "Is this mine?"

He nodded and smiled at her reaction, "I thought you needed something a bit more appropriate for your personality. You like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it...It's beautiful..."

Logan took the ring back and slid it onto her finger, "Well...I'm glad. Are you ready to announce our engagement to the world?"

Marie gave a nod as she continued looking at the ring, "After you."

Five minutes later, they were posing as a photographer snapped the first official pictures of them as an engaged couple. They took several pictures of the ring and them arm-in-arm before they sat down with the reporter.

"So...how did Prince James pop the question?"

Marie, having collaborated with Logan concerning any fabricated answers they might need, smiled at him before looking at the reporter, "Well, we were having an afternoon picnic on the grounds of the palace when he gave me a rose. It was beautiful and fully bloomed. When I looked directly inside of it, I saw this ring."

The reporter leaned forward to get a better look, "It's quite beautiful. Is it from the royal collection?"

Logan shook his head, "No. I actually did think of giving her a ring from the vault, however...I felt she needed something a bit more special and fitting of her personality...so I met with the royal jeweler and had him create this."

"What is that center stone?"

Logan took Marie's hand and gently stroked her knuckle, "This is a pink diamond...rare and beautiful...just like my princess."

Marie lowered her head to allow her hair to fall around her face in an effort to hide the deep blush that rose to her cheeks. Even if part of what he was saying was for show, she couldn't help but believe that it came from a genuine place in his heart.

When she looked up, the reporter was beaming at them, "So...has a date been set?"

She nodded, "Yes. June 27th."

"That's just three months away...have you already started planning?"

Marie and Logan nodded in unison, but only Logan spoke up, "We are planning a traditional, state ceremony, which will be followed by a private reception here at the palace."

"I'm sure you can understand the excitement that will surround your wedding. There hasn't been a royal wedding in Carcajou or Furfante for nearly 45 years."

Logan gave a nod, "We are looking forward to sharing this beautiful day with our subjects."

The reporter leaned forward slightly, "What would you say to those who are skeptical about your relationship? There's talk that this is more of a state merger than a romance."

Logan gave a smirk, "I have nothing to say to them...however, I do have something to show them."

Suddenly, Logan leaned over and kissed Marie square on the lips. She gasped in surprise, but cupped his cheek and returned the kiss.

As they separated, the reporter laughed softly, "Well, that should definitely quiet doubters. I do wish you two the best of luck and thank you for your time your highness."

When the reporter and cameras were gone, they both let out a breath, "Glad that's over..."

* * *

Two days later, Logan invited Marie to the palace for a private dinner. When she arrived, to her surprise, he met her outside of his apartments, in the hallway. He looked extremely worried and borderline ill.

"Logan...are you alright? You look sick."

He took her arms and looked her in the eyes, "Marie...whatever is said within the next few minutes...just know I'm sorry...and I've changed."

"Logan...what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Suddenly, the double doors to his apartments were swung open by a beautiful, caramel skinned woman, "Oh...bonjour, Princess."

Marie glanced at Logan before taking a step toward the woman, "Hello...and you are?"

The woman elegantly extended her hand, "I am Countess Ororo Madeline Munroe...I am Logan's ex fiance."

Marie's mouth dropped open.

Behind her, Logan let out a deep sigh and hung his head.

All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**BOO YA! Bet ya didn't expect Storm to be his ex, did ya? Don't relax just yet. This is NOT a Jean-free story...she'll be mentioned and introduced VERY soon. So look out for that!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ex fiance...wow. Well...this is...interesting. He hasn't really spoken about you", Marie said as she shook the woman's hand.

Ororo raised a perfectly arched brow and let out a breath, "Well, he wouldn't. I'm sure you've found by now that Logan here is fairly tight lipped concerning his feelings...and his past conquests."

"So, Countess, what brings you to Laughlinia?"

She glanced back at the squirming Logan and gave a smile. She seemed to be enjoying making him so miserable, "I'm actually in town for my nephew's college graduation. You do remember Peter, don't you, Logan?" He nodded, which allowed her to continue, "I figured, while I was in town, I should stop by and wish the both of you luck in your journey to the altar."

"Why thank you. That's very kind and...civilized of you. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Logan's eyes widened, "That's not a very good idea, is it 'Ro? I'm sure you have family to tend to or a flight to catch or...something...anything."

Ororo smirked, "Actually, my evening is free. I'd love to join you for dinner."

Thirty minutes later, Logan's food sat untouched as the women from his past and present chatted casually. He was waiting for the shoe to drop, but surprisingly, Ororo was mum about their relationship and everything that went wrong in it.

By the time dessert rolled around, he was confident she wasn't there just to cause trouble. After all, Ororo had always been a very level headed, trusting, sensitive woman with one of the sweetest dispositions he'd ever known.

It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. Unfortunately, her ability to blindly trust and believe in the good in everyone happened to be part of the reason why their relationship ended the way it did.

Seeing that the bottle of wine they'd been drinking during dinner had dwindled, he topped their glasses and excused himself to head to the wine cellar to bring back a new bottle for dessert.

Marie smiled, "You know, I'm glad we met. You were right...Logan is very very tight lipped concerning the women from his past."

"I have to admit, Marie...my visit here isn't completely casual."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Ororo leaned forward, "I'm here to help you...or to warn you, rather."

"Warn me about what?"

"I know we haven't much time before Logan returns, so for now, I'll give you the abridged version. Logan and I knew each other for a while. We met through one of our mutual friends...at least, I thought they were just friends. They both claimed they were nothing more...but you should have seen the way they looked at each other." Ororo got a far off look in her eyes, but quickly continued as she looked back at Marie, "When he asked me out, I made sure she was alright with it before I said yes. She claimed she was fine and that I should go for it, so I did. Logan and I went out and there was no mistaking that what we shared was very very intense. It wasn't always perfect, but it was real, and that was all I needed. When we got engaged, we told his parents, but they kept it to themselves because they claimed Logan wasn't ready for marriage and they hoped we would rethink our decision to get married. A week later...I found him in bed with our 'friend'."

Marie's eyes widened briefly, but she cleared her throat, "What does this have to do with me?"

"A handsome prince pushing 40 who has yet to be married...there's a reason for that. Whenever he gets into a relationship and becomes unavailable, she shows up. She finds him irresistible when he belongs to another woman. After we broke up, they stopped sleeping together and he tried to date a few decent prospects, but each time, she swooped in and ruined it by ensnaring him." Ororo sat back, "I figured that, this time, I should show up first and issue a warning. Look out for her. Logan might care a great deal about you...but she's like a drug to him. Despite all of his better judgement, he relapses...like an addict."

Marie narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, "Why are you warning me?"

"I've read about you...your charitable work, your academic accomplishments...I think you could be very good for Logan and this country. Most of all, I saw the way you looked at each other in those pictures...I've never seen him look at anyone that way...including me. I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I would like to think that what you two share is real and not some arrangement."

The two women straightened and cleared their throats as Logan re-entered the room, "I've found a Riesling, but I'm not sure how dry it is...'Ro, I know how much you despise sweet wines, but my current fiance loves sweet wines...so we're at an impasse."

Marie was too stunned to speak, but luckily, Ororo was still able to talk, so Logan didn't notice her shocked expression.

"That should work well. Oh...do you remember when we visited that vineyard in Italy?"

Marie was thankful that the conversation buzzed around her. Logan didn't seem to notice how quiet she'd gotten.

When it was time for Ororo to leave, Logan excused himself to fetch her coat. When he was out of ear shot, Marie forward, "What's this woman's name?"

"Her name is Jean Grey. I am serious when I tell you...look out for her, Marie."

When Logan returned with Ororo's coat, they said their goodbyes. Logan turned to Marie and smiled, "So...that went a little better than I expected."

"I guess so. All the dramatic hoops you jumped through when I first got here seem pretty unnecessary now...so, since she failed to bring it up, do you care to elaborate?"

Logan sighed, "I loved 'Ro...but it ended because I was young and stupid. I really would prefer not to go any further."

Marie left him that evening after making up an excuse about having to get up early for their first or many meetings with the royal event planner.

For a couple of weeks, Marie thought she might be in the clear and that perhaps, this Jean-woman had grown up and found a new obsession. She and Logan were getting along better and they were becoming closer as the days progressed, so perhaps there wasn't much to fear from their upcoming nuptials.

They were two months away from the wedding and scheduled for a meeting with the florist. The queen sat next to Marie, sipping her tea and glancing at her watch, "I wonder what's keeping James..."

Marie stood and began making her way out of the room, "I'll see if I can find him. If you'll excuse me, your majesty."

She headed out into the hallway and made her way to Logan's apartments. When she was about to round the corner that led to his door, she heard his hushed voice speaking to someone. She immediately deduced that he was on the phone due to the absence of a second voice.

"No, Jean...I don't have time to meet for dinner. We have a meeting with the caterer." There was a pause before he spoke again, "Of course I'm going through with it. Marie's going to make a wonderful queen one day." Another pause was taken before he spoke again, "You don't think she's my type? Well...what is my type, Jeanie?"

Marie had enough. She knew it was time to put an end to this. She rounded the corner with crossed arms. Upon seeing her, Logan's eyes widened.

He cleared his throat and stuttered a little, "Right...welp, I'll just have to see you at the next match then, aye? Look, buddy, I'll have to call you back. Tell the fellas I'll see them soon."

He hung up the phone and walked up to her to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning. I'm sorry I'm running late."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

He raised both eyebrows, "Hm?"

"The phone. Who was it?"

Logan looked down at his phone, "Phone? Oh...just a friend."

Marie wasn't liking the dishonesty, but for now, she was completely unsure as to how to handle it, so she let him be...for now.

As they spoke to the florist, Logan wasn't the only one zoning out. Marie realized that Jean was in the picture, and seemingly eager to cause disruption.

Marie knew that affairs were the norm within arranged royal marriages, and, in the beginning, a part of her knew that it would be apart of she and Logan's future, but for some reason, she was now very bothered by the thought that any other woman would receive his attentions.

* * *

At that exact time, in an apartment in London, the redheaded beauty tossed her phone onto the coffee table and smirked down at a magazine spread that featured paparazzi captured pictures of the prince and his bride-to-be.

Her friend, Raven, walked into the room and rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Why are you reading that trash?"

Jean sighed and tossed the magazine down onto the coffee table beside her phone, "I actually prefer to refer to it as 'research'."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh no...I'm not sure I like that look."

"Come now, Raven. You know I've always thought of Logan as the love of my life."

"Which time? When you ruined his engagement to Ororo or when you screwed up his relationship with whatsername?"

Jean stood and walked over to the coffee maker to refill her cup, "Look...those times I wasn't ready...but I'm ready now. I can't lose him to some stuck up, inexperienced, virginal princess."

Raven followed her into the kitchen, "Answer me this...if he'd never gotten engaged, would you be bothering to pursue him?"

Jean narrowed her eyes slightly and took a sip of her coffee, but she didn't answer.

* * *

A week later, Marie met Logan in the hallway near his apartments on their way to a state dinner in the palace.

He annoyingly adjusted his tie and grumbled, "I hate these bloody things."

"Need some help?" After he gave a nod, she reached around the back of his shirt and began adjusting the strap on his neck tie. Logan smiled down at her, "You uh...you look beautiful."

Marie blushed a little as she patted his shoulder and took a step back, "Thanks...you don't look so bad yourself, your highness."

Logan looked up and down the empty hallway, then looked her up and down. He took a step forward as he stared down into her eyes and leaned close to her face, "I want to try something...alright?"

Her breath caught in her throat, but she nodded as he leaned even closer. He brought a hand up to firmly cup her cheek as he allowed his thumb to gently graze over her full lips, which slightly parted to let out a panted breath.

Marie's eyes slowly closed as he snaked his other arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his before slowly capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She couldn't help but moan into his mouth as she eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lost in the ferocity of their kiss, Logan hurriedly and blindly backed her up against the nearest wall.

She squeaked in surprise, but continued kissing him back. Suddenly, she felt his hardness pressing against her and she knew the hallway of the royal palace just before a state dinner was not the right time or place for "it".

When she moved her mouth to talk, he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, making her moan even more and temporarily forget how to speak, but she was able to whisper his name, "Logan..." He only moaned in reply and continued working his magic on her neck. Marie grabbed his shoulders and gave him a firm shake, "Logan!"

He looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing at all...except for the fact that we're in a palace full of people and we're both dressed for a state dinner."

Logan let out a sigh and nodded, "I suppose you have a point."

Marie tried to will the flush of her skin away. He took a step back, giving her the opportunity to straighten out her dress and fix her hair. She stepped forward and straightened out his jacket, "Why'd you do that?"

"We don't have long until our wedding and I guess I just wanted to know if the chemistry we felt during that other kiss was a fluke or not."

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Well...was it?"

He grabbed her by the waist and yanked her body close to his, "What do you think?"

Marie raised a brow, "I think our bodies speak for themselves."

Ten minutes later, Logan led her into the ballroom with her arm securely draped inside of his.

Unlike many of the orchestrated public appearances, this time, they looked at ease with each other and happy. He kissed her hand, she favored him with adoring looks, and they even took a twirl around the dance floor when the music started.

They were sharing a laugh when he led her back to their table, but his laughter ceased and his smile disappeared when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Logan."

Marie, curious as to who would call him a name that he claimed only his close friends used, peeked around his shoulder.

There stood a statuesque woman with perfectly arched eyebrows and well placed make up. She wore a dress that matched her flaming red hair.

Logan seemed dumbstruck by her sheer presence and simply stared at her, mouth agape, for several minutes.

The woman in red let out a small chuckle before turning her eyes to Marie, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

He quickly cleared his throat and shook his head before motioning to Marie, "This is my fiance...Princess Anna Marie of Furfante. Princess...this is Jean Eloise Grey."

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! It's short, but stuff happens, so it should provide some entertainment. I might not have the opportunity to update again until after the holidays, so I hope this ties you over! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year!**

* * *

The name set off alarms inside Marie's head. She felt her face grow warm as she regarded the woman's smug appearance.

Marie slowly stood and extended her hand, "Hello."

Jean briefly shook her hand and nodded, "Lovely to meet you, your highness."

Logan's expression was tense as he spoke, "Jean is an old friend of mine from school...I'm sure my parents are eager to say hello. Darling, if you'll excuse us."

Marie gave a short nod and laughed nervously, "Certainly."

She watched as he quickly led Jean through the crowd on the dance floor and disappeared from her sight. For a moment, Marie thought about following, but decided against it.

Marie plopped down in her seat and stared down at her engagement ring as she desperately tried to think of a way to solve her current predicament.

Meanwhile, across the room, Marie didn't see Logan hustle Jean out of the ballroom to an empty, side hallway. The grip on her arm had grown more hostile the further away from Marie they got.

By the time they got to the hall, he was gripping her elbow as though she was a criminal being led to a jail cell.

Jean grinned mischievously as he dropped her against a wall, "Ooh. I forgot how strong you were."

She started to slide her hands up the lapel of his tux jacket, but he grabbed her wrists and glared down at her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you..." she purred as she gently twisted her wrists out of his grip so that her hands could continue their journey up his suit lapel to his neck.

As he stared down into her eyes, she could see the tell tale sign that his walls against her were beginning to crumble. She smirked and leaned up to gently place a kiss against his jaw, "I've missed you...so so much."

After another kiss was placed against his neck, Logan surprised her by letting out a sharp breath, grasping her shoulders and firmly pushing her away from his body. He gave her a long look, shook his head and walked away, wiping away the lipstick trail she'd left on his jaw and neck.

Jean stared after him in surprise as he made his way back to the ballroom.

After her initial shock wore off, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Typically, all it took for him to fall back into her arms was a couple of soft kisses and sweet words.

It seems, this time, the prince was going to make her work for her prize.

She made her way back to the ballroom, then stood against the wall, watching as Logan went back over to Marie as she sat at her table, fidgeting with her engagement ring. He approached her from behind and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Marie smiled and turned her head to look up at him, then stood and walked with him to the dance floor, where they began dancing.

That evening, Logan invited Marie back to his apartments for a drink. Part of his motive was to see if they could take the kiss they'd shared earlier a little further...but the other reason was because he was desperately trying to keep Jean at bay.

He knew, as long as he was with Marie, she wouldn't try anything.

It was sad that he simply didn't trust himself around the redhead, but his history with her spoke for itself.

Marie hesitated briefly when they got to his door, but continued inside anyways. Logan left her standing in his living room, in front of his fireplace while he went to his room to get something.

The presence of the effervescent redhead was providing an unfortunate distraction for both of them. It wasn't until he brought a necklace around her neck that she snapped out of her own thoughts.

Marie looked down at the emerald and diamond pendent and gasped, "Logan...it's beautiful..."

"I can think of a few more things I find more beautiful..." he whispered as he brushed her hair away from the side of her neck and kissed her gently.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his kisses traveled from her neck to her shoulder. He slowly slid his fingers underneath he flimsy strap of her evening gown and pulled it off of her shoulder.

Marie shuddered and turned around to capture his lips in a kiss. For now, Jean was completely out of her mind.

Logan's hands ran down her back to cup her ass and press her hard against him.

They practically crumpled to the floor as Logan moved atop her and eagerly ran his hands over her body. Marie raised a leg around his waist and moaned as he began kissing her neck, "Oh God..."

She unbuttoned his shirt and pants as he hiked up her dress and began massaging the supple flesh of her thigh.

He worked the top of her dress down off of her shoulders and began fumbling for the zipper.

"It's on the side", she whispered as he followed her instructions and moved his hand to her zipper and unzipped.

He traced kisses over her collar bone as she moaned in approval, "Oh Logan...Logan..."

Lost in her body and somewhat overwhelmed with the events of the evening, Logan suddenly whispered, "Jean..."

Simultaneously, they froze.

Marie pushed him off of her and sat up, holding her dress against her chest to keep it from falling away from her body, "You...you just called me Jean..."

Logan shook his head, "Oh God...Marie. I can explain-"

"Don't bother!", he had started to reach for her, but she jerked away from him and jumped up. Flustered, she struggled to zip up her dress as she attempted to find her shoes and clutch.

"Marie...it's not what you think!" he said as he re-buttoned his pants and began attempting to button his shirt.

Still holding her dress up by one hand, she used the other to point an accusing finger at him, "You had the chance to tell me the truth the first time I asked you about your exes...then you had another chance to be honest with me when Ororo visited...then you had ANOTHER chance to tell me about her when she called you, but noooo. You kept that secret and now it's exploded in our faces."

"Wait...you know about Jean?"

She finally got her dress zipped as she nodded, "No thanks to you! I guess my instincts were right! You're still completely infatuated with her."

"Look, Marie, Jean and I have a very long and complicated history."

Marie shook her head as she fought back tears of anger, embarrassment and pain, "Well, that's wonderful. I hope you enjoy recounting your history together. I may have to be made a fool of by your affairs after our marriage, but until then, I'm going to hang on to what little, temporary dignity I have left by not sleeping with a man who is obviously hung up on someone else!"

She grabbed her shoes and stomped out, leaving Logan there, looking helpless.

And just like that...they were back to square one.

* * *

**Review please! (I know some of you may hate me, but don't worry, it'll get better for our favorite love birds soon).**


	7. Chapter 7

Since they were engaged, multiple, orchestrated outings together weren't necessary. The public, for the most part, had already bought into their love story, so Prime Minister Lensherr relaxed on his demands for them to be out in public together.

Marie refused to take any of Logan's calls and told the wedding coordinator that his input wasn't necessary for their meetings so that she could avoid having to see him there.

Logan spent his time kicking himself for his embarrassingly stupid mistake and trying his best to get in contact with Marie, but of course, she avoided him at all cost.

On one hand, he couldn't completely blame her...but on the other hand, no matter what, they were still getting married, and the least she could do was hear him out.

Luckily for him, Jean was called away on business to her magazine's New York offices, so she wouldn't be around to cause too many problems.

Before they knew it, the week of the wedding was upon them. Thursday night, they would have the separate rehearsals and Friday morning, they would be married in an internationally televised ceremony.

The Wednesday before the wedding, Marie heard a knock at her door. Since she wasn't expecting anyone, she asked who it was.

The response was a funny voice she didn't recognize, "A messenger from the palace, your highness."

Despite her better judgement, she opened the door. She shrieked when she found Kitty and Jubilee standing there with their luggage.

All three young women jumped up and down and hugged as Marie squealed with joy, "Oh my god! What are you two doing here? Prime Minister Lensherr said I wouldn't be allowed to invite any of my American friends!"

Kitty shrugged, "Thank your fiance for that, Marie. He flew us here. He said he figured it would be important to have us here with you for your wedding day."

The girls brought their bags into the apartment as Marie shut the door behind them, "Well, regardless of how you got here or why...I'm so happy to see you!"

Jubilee looked around the apartment, "About that...why wouldn't this prime minister dude let you invite us to the wedding?"

Marie sighed, "He wants the public to hold me on this stupid pedestal and, if they see American 'commoners' at my wedding, they'll think I'm too normal and...well, it's just stupid. Him and the king are trying to convince me to leave my commoner life behind and be this perfect princess, but whatever. You are here now and we have so much catching up to do!"

Jubilee cleared her throat and nudged Kitty who excitedly presented her left hand. The diamond ring present on her all important third finger made Marie squeal in delight and grab her hand, "Oh my god! You and Peter? When did this happen?"

Kitty blushed, "The day before yesterday...he took me out to dinner, then a horse carriage ride after...it was so beautiful!"

Marie teared up a little and nodded, "I'm so happy for you...I really am-"

She cut herself off with an uncontrolled sob that seemed to spill forth on its own. Both of her friends gave her confused looks, but gave her comforting pats on the back, "Marie, I'm sorry hon, I didn't mean to steal your thunder or anything."

Marie sniffled and wiped at her face, "No...come on...it's not that. I couldn't be more happy for you, Kitty...it's just...I hate that I wasn't there for this...and that I don't have a beautiful engagement story to tell."

"Is it that bad, hon?"

She sighed, "He has a bit of a checkered past when it comes to women...one in particular...Jean Grey."

Jubilee gasped, "Jean Grey. As in...THE Jean Grey of Delilah Magazine? Founder and Editor in Chief?"

Marie nodded, "That's the one."

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows, "Am I missing something?"

Jubilee grabbed her carry on bag and yanked a magazine out before turning a few pages and handing it to Kitty, who read aloud, "Jean Grey, editor in chief of Delilah Fashion Magazine oversees the production and distribution of the American Delilah publication, as well as the European publication. Splitting her time between her apartments in Paris and New York, Ms. Grey also frequents the small, yet highly fashionable city of Laughlinia, where it was rumored that she had a brief romance with Prince James Logan of Carcajou." Kitty paused, "Did they include a picture with this article?" Jubilee reached over and turned the magazine page, causing Kitty to raise her eyebrows, "Whoa. _I'd_ do her."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Not helping."

Jubilee nudged Kitty and snatched the magazine away as she looked down at the picture of Jean, "You don't have anything to worry about Marie...I'm sure half of this is just airbrushing-"

"And the other half is nature playing a cruel cruel joke on the rest of us normal looking women", said Kitty as she took the magazine back from Jubilee.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Kitty. Help, or shut up."

"Sorry."

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "I know. She's fabulous, gorgeous and perfect in every way. I don't need to be reminded of that."

"Okay Marie. So maybe she's the head of a wildly successful fashion magazine...and maybe she's tall as hell and her hair is probably naturally that color...but you're fucking gorgeous too! You devoted your life to helping children in need when most women in your position would do nothing but shop and go to fancy parties. You're a freaking catch, and if Prince James can't see that, then he's a dumbass."

Marie let out a breath and smiled at her friends, "I missed you guys."

* * *

The night of their rehearsal dinner, Marie moved into the penthouse suite of a posh hotel. It would be the place where she spent the night and got dressed for her wedding the next morning. It was at one of the estates on the outskirts of the city that was owned by the King and Queen.

A car containing Logan picked her up from her hotel. When she slid into the back seat, Logan handed her a single white rose. She raised a brow, "What's this for?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He sighed, "Are you going to be able to forgive me before the wedding?"

"I do appreciate you arranging for my friends to be here...that means a lot, but, I'm not sure what you're asking. Do you want me to forgive...or to forget?"

Logan smiled uneasily, "It wasn't necessarily one of my shining moments, so I'm hoping...both?" When Marie rolled her eyes and looked out the window, he backtracked, "Alright...maybe I know that's not possible, but we're going to get married tomorrow, and there's no changing that. We may as well attempt to make the best of it."

Marie nodded, "You're right. Tomorrow, I'll be having my make up and hair done by some of the world's top stylists. I'll be putting on a ridiculously expensive designer gown, and millions of people around the world will be watching every step that I take...but as I smile and wave for the cameras and our subjects, I'll be hiding the dread in my heart...knowing that I'm marrying a man who is obsessed with someone else, and doesn't truly love me for me."

They rode in silence for a long time. When they pulled through the gates of the estate, Logan looked at her and took her hand, "I just want to tell you again...how sorry I am...for everything."

Marie started to say something back, but the door opened and they were met with a wave of flashing bulbs. They walked into the estate, hand-in-hand, and gave brief waves to the gathered subjects and photographers.

Inside, they greeted extended members of the royal family, as well as dignitaries and politicians. When all of the formal greetings were done, she was able to briefly commiserate with her friends, who were surprised at how stiff the company was.

Up until then, they thought royal life was all fun and games and the parties were all glitz and glam. By the end of that night, their jealousy over Marie's birth right as a princess and duchess was all but forgotten.

A delicious dinner was served, along with brief, kind speeches from the king, queen and Marie's grandmother, before everyone dispersed.

Logan stayed behind, since he would be spending the night at the estate, but Jubilee and Kitty accompanied Marie back to her hotel room for one last night of single girl fun.

As the girls sat in the living room of her expansive suite, drinking champagne, the mood was far from "fun". They were very silent, and it was clear that neither of her friends knew what to do or say in this situation. It's hard to "celebrate" when your friend is getting married to a man she barely likes at the moment...let alone loves.

Kitty sighed, "Look, I'm just gonna say it. I know Logan is probably a womanizing jerk who is still in love with his ex, but he has to care about you some too...otherwise, why would he have gone through the trouble of butting heads with that prime minister guy and flying us over here?"

Jubilee nodded in agreement, "She's right. He is obviously trying to make things at least civil between you two."

"I know that...and I really don't hate him. I don't. To be honest, I don't even know how to react to him. I'm not sure I can really blame him for being hung up on his ex...after all, I'm just some girl he's being forced to marry. It's not like we have a history or something..."

Kitty poured Marie another glass of champagne, "Do you really think that you could fall for Logan?"

"Truthfully...I think I was already falling for him."

Jubilee smiled, "Well then, forget the fact that you're getting married tomorrow. Just walk down that aisle, smile, look gorgeous...and keep taking this relationship one day at a time. Date. Make him earn your affection."

* * *

**Sorry for the length. Holiday madness is just now starting to settle down here, so I've been kind of preoccupied. Will try to give you something more substantial by the end of next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the eyes of the world watched Marie and Logan's every move with bated breath.

The streets outside of her hotel and leading up to the three hundred year old cathedral where the ceremony would be held were lined with subjects waving and wishing them well.

Her wedding dress was a work of art that had been custom designed by Vera Wang. It was a satin and silk white ball gown with corset top that had hand sewn Swarovski crystals on the bodice. The sleeves were 3/4 length and sheer and her veil was paired with a sapphire and diamond tiara lent to her by her grandmother.

Unfortunately, her father, being long dead, was not there to walk her down the aisle, so, to keep him with her, she wore his wedding band on a bracelet around her left wrist, while she wore the necklace her father gave to her mother for a wedding present.

When she put the meaningful pieces of jewelry on that morning, she actually shed tears.

It seemed to take forever to get to the front, where Logan formally took her hand and helped her up the few stairs to the altar. As the priest told the guests to take their seats, Logan turned to her and mouthed the words, "you look beautiful", much to Marie's surprise.

The ceremony was traditional and boring. Neither one of them stumbled when it was time to say "I do", and, per strict tradition, there was no kiss at the end of the wedding. They simply were pronounced man and wife.

The announcement was followed by a thunderous applause from subjects who had lined the streets outside. A horse drawn carriage met them outside, where they took the time to wave and smile at the people as they made their way through the streets.

As they rode to the palace, they continued smiling and waving. During the ride, Logan looked at her, "You look amazing today."

Marie laughed a little, "I should...it is my wedding day after all. You look handsome as well," she said, referring to his royal military uniform.

He smoothed a hand down the front of his uniform and smirked, "Well, thank you. I was hoping to find a way to impress you."

"You were?"

Much to the crowd's delight, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "Like I said...I want to make the best of this."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I guess I do too."

When they arrived at the palace, they greeted the extended royal family before heading up to the main balcony to formally greet the public. They stood and waved at their subjects for a few moments before the crowd began chanting "kiss" repeatedly.

Marie and Logan looked at each other for a second nervously, before leaning in and favoring each other with a quick, chaste, peck on the lips. Obviously, that didn't satisfy the crowd, because they started chanting even louder.

Logan raised a brow at Marie, and, without much warning, grabbed her and planted a knee-weakening kiss on her lips.

Somehow, over the roaring of the crowd, she heard the king express his disapproval and the queen gasp in surprise/humiliation.

When their kiss drew to a close, the crowd was cheering even louder at the newlyweds unbridled show of affection.

A deep blush rose to Marie's cheeks, but she smiled and continued waving to her new subjects. When the royal family finally returned indoors, the king grumbled, "James, that was terribly inappropriate!"

"Come now, father. She's my wife. I'm sure our subjects witness more sordid activity during the evening news."

After Marie changed into her reception dress, they traveled to the estate where their reception would be held.

The couple dined and danced, and, thanks to the presence of her friends, had a great time.

When they left that evening, they were immediately flown to a Grecian Isle for their honeymoon, where they were to stay in a luxurious private villa.

While Marie changed for the evening, Logan stripped down to his boxers and began attempting to pose in the most natural, yet seductive position possible as he waited for her on the bed.

When she emerged from the bathroom in a ponytail and flannel pajamas, he immediately realized that they had different visions for how their wedding night should go.

Marie raised a brow at his expression, "Something wrong?"

He stuttered a bit before finally stammering out, "Uh...it's our wedding night..."

"A mere technicality in my opinion. The way I see it is, you need to make me feel like you want me..."

Logan let out a snort, "If my erection pressed against you the night we were making out by the fire doesn't tell you how much I want you-"

Marie cut him off, "I wish I could count that as a decent measurement of your affection for me, but 20 seconds after I felt your hard on, you called me Jean." Logan looked down and sighed as Marie continued, "I need you to earn my affections. You're not going to get to make love to me by default...I won't be forced into your bed because you happen to be my husband."

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding, "Fair enough...what do we do now?"

Marie smirked, "Get on the bed."

Two hours later, they sat on the bed with a Scrabble game between them. Logan was trying to figure out a way to finish strong after Marie had nearly obliterated him by getting a triple word score on the word "quiz".

Marie laughed, "Just accept defeat."

"Ah! Fine. You cheated."

"Did not! I am an honorable Scrabble player. You take that back right now!"

Logan wiggled his eyebrows, "Make me."

Marie smiled and rolled her eyes before hopping off of the bed, "Good night, dear husband."

He watched as she made her way to the second bedroom and close the door.

Meanwhile, in New York, Jean watched footage from the wedding that entertainment channels had been airing nonstop. When they showed a clip of their kiss, the fiery redhead threw a shoe at the television and shrieked in anger.

It didn't matter that Logan was married. She meant more to him than Marie did...she knew it. She would break up the marriage and take back what was rightfully hers.

* * *

Logan was sitting out on the beach, soaking up the sun when Marie walked outside wearing a green bikini.

She seemed to be moving in slow motion as she removed the wrap from around her waist, tossed it to the chair and made her way to the edge of the water to allow the waves to lap at her feet.

Logan's mouth hung open as she shook out her long hair, removed her sunglasses and turned her face toward the sun.

He didn't realize she was looking at him until she said his name, "Um...Logan...it's pretty rude to stare."

He cleared his throat and shook his head, "Look, if you're going to force me to wait to have sex with you, the least you can do is not walk around looking like that."

Marie looked down at herself, then back up at him with a confused look on her face, "Looking like what?"

"Like...THAT! With your...legs...and stomach...and-" Logan's voice trailed off as he slowly placed the book he had been reading on his lap to hide the growing bulge that had formed in his swim trunks.

She took no notice and rolled her eyes as she walked further into the water, "You're a man who's had affairs with some of the world's most beautiful women...I'm sure you can't be that impressed by the sight of _ME_ in a bikini."

He watched as Marie walked into the water until it was waist high. She dove under, then rose up, smoothing her wet hair back over her head and slowly walked out of the water.

Logan grabbed the glass of ice water he'd been drinking and dumped it on top of his head and muttered, "Right...you in a bikini is not at all impressive, dear wife..."

* * *

**Sorry for the length! I hope you enjoyed!Please review!  
**

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask, and you shall receive (a new chapter and...some of you, some other things...read on to find out!)**

* * *

After a day of sunbathing, and Logan having to keep the image of his 80 year old aunt in his mind to prevent having a constant erection, he and Marie sat down to a romantic dinner prepared by the villa's private chef.

Logan stared at her as she nibbled on a strawberry that made up part of their dessert. Marie smiled a little and cocked her head to the side, "Something on your mind?"

"Someone...you."

She started to smile, but soon grew a little uncomfortable and looked down as she readjusted the napkin in her lap, "Only me?"

He sighed and briefly let his head drop before looking up to meet her eyes again, "Marie. Jean is my past...she's-"

"She's gorgeous. Effervescent. Mysterious. Seductive...and worst of all, she knows you."

"You know me too."

Marie crossed her arms and sat back, "Not the way she does."

Logan pointed over his shoulder toward the bedroom, "We can fix that right now."

She let a brief laugh and shook her head, "I'm not talking about that...I'm talking about...what makes you tick. Your favorite movie. We don't have stories to tell or memories."

He leaned forward, "All of those things can be learned...and memories will be made over time...I promise."

Marie sighed, "I always thought that I'd know the person I married the best...not some ex girlfriend who he's obviously still hung up on."

"My history with Jean is complicated."

She took a sip of her wine, "So I noticed."

Logan shrugged, "Sometimes, I wish I could erase my past with women. Trust me...it's a less than stellar history...but it's made me who I am today. Some people would look at my previous conquests and say that you should be glad I got that all out of my system."

Marie raised a brow, "Oh really? And what should you say about MY past?"

He stumbled a little bit as he narrowed his eyes, "Your past? Do you-I mean...how many?"

She let out a sigh and smiled, "I think it'll take another glass of wine before I let you in on that little tid bit...but just know it's more than one and definitely less than you."

Logan breathed a small sigh of relief. Despite the blatant double standard, he was glad she wasn't nearly as undiscriminating as he had been.

"Were you really in love with Ororo?" she asked as she leaned forward on the table.

By the look on his face, she could tell that the question had definitely caught him off guard, "Well...I...know now that I loved her very deeply...but I wasn't IN LOVE with her. If I had been...I don't think that what happened would have happened." He stared at her for a long moment, "What about you? Have you ever been in love?" When she shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat, he smirked, "Come now...you had to expect for me to ask you the same prying questions you're asking me."

"Yes. Some time ago."

An immediate flood of jealousy consumed Logan so quickly, it shocked him. He regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Oh? Might I ask with whom?"

"Like you...I'm not really ready to go into too much depth about him."

He gave a nod that made it seem as though he was satisfied with her answer...but on the inside, he was raging.

After finishing dessert, they took a walk on the beach, holding hands and talking. When they returned to the villa, Logan walked Marie to her bedroom door and laughed at the absurdity of their situation, "It's my honeymoon and I'm standing here, hoping that my bride will at least give me a kiss goodnight."

Marie laughed and leaned up, pecking him on the cheek.

Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled, "gee, thanks" before turning to walk back to his room like a wounded puppy.

She let out a grumble before grabbing his arm and snatching him back to her and pulling his arms around her waist before leaning up and kissing him fully on the lips.

His arms tightened around her waist as he deepened the kiss, causing them to both become so lost within the kiss, that they stumbled backwards.

Marie put her hands on his upper arms in an effort to push him away. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

"Marie..." was all he could manage to say in between heaving breaths.

She patted his arms and took a side step away from him, "I know...I'm sorry...it's just...not right yet, OK?"

It took him several moments before he could finally nod in agreement and let her go.

* * *

Jean called her assistant into her office, "Mindy, I need you to find me the best private investigator in the tri-state area."

The young woman nodded and jotted down a note, "Should I let them know why we're calling?"

"I'll handle that. Just patch them through when you get them on the phone."

Twenty minutes later, Mindy's voice buzzed through on the intercom, "Ms. Grey. I have a Mr. Simon Kale from G&K Private Investigators on Line 1."

"Thank you, Mindy."

Jean pressed the button, "Mr. Kale? This is Jean Grey-"

"-Of Delilah Magazine. Yes...I'm familiar. What can I do for you?"

She leaned back in her desk and smirked, "Actually, I need you to help with a personal matter..."

Two days later, Jean sat in her office, reviewing lay outs and fashion previews with her editorial team. When Mindy buzzed in to let her know that Mr. Kale was there to see her, she dismissed everyone from her office and eagerly invited the man in.

She leaned against the front of her desk and motioned toward a seat in front of her, "Mr. Kale...I suppose you have something for me?"

He produced a folder and handed it to her, "Luckily for me, this Anna Marie is from a smaller royal family, so records and lips aren't sealed as tightly. It would have been impossible to get any of this information if it involved the British Royal Family."

Jean looked over the folder, "Looks like none of her relationships were longer than 3 months..."

"Take a look at the second page, ma'am."

She turned the page and raised an eyebrow, "Wow...3 years...and they almost got engaged?"

"Not only that, but the source I dug up says that, toward the end of their relationship, Marie got pregnant. Not sure if she lost the baby or had an abortion...either way, the relationship crashed and burned soon after."

"Did she end it or did he?"

"She did. This old friend of theirs says that he was still madly in love with her...and he wanted to make it work, but she refused. You should see a picture of him in the back of the file."

Jean's eyes widened as she turned the page, "Nice. She's got good taste in men. Where is he now?"

"He returned to his home town...New Orleans. He comes from a really rich, established family...they own casinos and hotels in Biloxi."

"I'll pay you an extra thousand if you can get me his current contact information."

Kale nodded, "Deal. You'll have it on your desk by the end of the week."

Jean smiled evilly as the man left her office. She stared down at the picture in the file, "Well, Mr. Remy LeBeau...it's time to reunite you with the one that got away..."

* * *

**Review please! I know some of you are upset...and some of you are fangirl squeeing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jean scoffed in disgust as she made her way through the seedy bar. Her Jimmy Choo heels crushed peanut shells as she walked to the pool tables and looked around.

Finally, she spotted the face she was looking for and made her way to a back table, "This seat taken?"

The handsome, longer haired man raised a brow at her, "Not at all...please, have a sit down...would you like a drink, ma'am?"

"No thanks, but I think I have something you want."

Jean produced a recent picture of Marie with Logan and slid it across the table. Remy froze as he stared down at the photograph.

It took him a few moments to recover before he finally slid the picture back across the table and looked up at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a new friend...who wants the same thing you do."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

She smirked, "We want what's rightfully ours."

Remy sighed, "Marie's not mine anymore. Hasn't been for some time."

"I'm sure her heart still belongs to you."

He laughed bitterly, "She looks mighty happy on Prince James' arm..."

"Looks can be deceiving, LeBeau."

Remy raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this..." Jean waved the photograph in front of his face before continuing, "...was an arranged marriage. They're not in love. They're not as happy as they would be if they were with the people they belonged with."

"What's your name, belle?"

She extended her hand across the table, "Jean Grey."

"Jean Grey...hey don't you own that big fashion magazine?"

"That'd be me..."

He sat back and crossed his arms, "So I'm guessin' you've got a thing for the prince, huh?"

"We have a complicated history...but he's the only man I've ever loved, and I'm not about to lose him to some ridiculous arranged marriage."

Remy ran a hand through his hair, "So you need me to distract his wife so that you can slither in? Find yourself another snake, lady."

He started to stand and walk away, but she quickly stood and called after him, "I know you're still in love with her." Remy stopped in his tracks as Jean walked toward him, "I know that when she ended it, you weren't ready to let go...I know about the baby."

Remy quickly spun around and grasped Jean's arm as he whispered through clenched teeth, "You know nothing."

She narrowed her eyes, "What happened when she got pregnant, Remy?"

"None of your damn business."

Jean removed her arm from his grip, "I have it on good authority that your love for the princess isn't dead and gone, and I think you should move on this before she gets sucked any further into this facade."

"What's in it for you?"

"Like I said...I love him...and I know I'm the right one for him. Not your precious Marie. I know you still love her. I see it in your eyes."

Remy looked her up and down, "Even if that is true...what do you plan on doin' about it?"

Jean dug into her bag and held up a plane ticket, "The newlyweds will be in New York this week. They'll be attending a gala in a couple of nights. I managed to procure two tickets. I think it would be beneficial if you came with me."

She handed him the plane ticket and walked away.

Remy stared down at the ticket and recalled his past with Marie. They had left so much unresolved and so many words were still unsaid...

* * *

After returning back to Laughlinia from their honeymoon, the newlyweds were thrown right into the mix as full-time royals. Marie and Logan's belongings had been moved into a larger apartment within the palace that included three bedrooms, a study, a small kitchen and a living room. They barely spent one night in their new digs before they were on the road again.

Scheduled appearances, tours of local hospitals and ribbon cutting ceremonies had completely taken over their lives as they traveled from one part of Carcajou to the next.

When they finally returned to their home, they had to take some time to settle into their apartment and unpack.

Marie got to work taking out her pictures and decor pieces, while Logan disappeared into another part of the apartment. Soon, she noticed the smell of cooking food wafting through the apartment.

"Logan?" she said as she stood and began making her way toward the kitchen.

Before she made it through the kitchen door, he emerged with a dish towel slung over his shoulder, "Yes?"

She looked him up and down, "Are you...are you cooking?"

Logan smirked and glanced over his shoulder, "I guess you'll find out in an hour or so."

Marie tried to look into the kitchen, but he playfully blocked her, "What are you cooking? I had no idea you knew how to work a stove."

He grabbed her waist and walked her back into the living room, "You, relax. I'm making you dinner. You'll find out what it is soon."

Marie laughed as he kissed her cheek and walked back to the kitchen.

An hour later, just as he promised, Logan laid out a bowl of salad, chicken parmesan and linguine. Marie sat down and looked over the spread, "Wow...I am definitely impressed. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"To be completely honest...I watch Food Network sometimes. This was the one recipe I tried that didn't turn into a complete disaster."

After dinner and a bottle of wine, they sat up and talked for hours. Logan told her stories about his childhood and school years, giving her the opportunity to finally learn more about him.

When Marie fell asleep on the couch, Logan covered her with a blanket and sat on the floor in front of her, watching her sleep.

He most definitely could see himself loving her.

* * *

The next morning, Marie woke up to find a note on the table, _"Didn't want to wake you. Went out to breakfast with some rugby pals. Will see you soon. - Logan"_

She relished sleeping in and moving at her own pace that morning. According to their jam packed schedule, this would be the last day they'd be home. Tomorrow, they would embark on a highly anticipated North American tour.

They'd spend just over a week in New York, then visit LA during the last leg of their trip. While in New York, their itinerary included trips to the 9/11 memorial, tours of children's homes and hospitals, and a fancy gala. Marie had even managed to convince their handlers to visit Xavier's Children's Home so that she could see some of her children and visit with Jubes and Kitty.

She was actually looking forward to heading back state side...

Marie only hoped they wouldn't run into Jean there.

24 hours later, they were walking down the steps of the private jet and being greeted by "fans". Marie and Logan waved at them before climbing into an awaiting sedan and being taken, via motorcade, to their trendy, upper East side hotel.

As Marie stared out the window, Logan reached over and squeezed her hand, "Good to be back?"

She gave a nod and smiled, "I never spent much time in the city when I lived in Westchester, but I loved it...still do."

"Well perhaps I'll have to buy you an apartment here...there's no reason why you can't spend more time in New York."

Marie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh yes there is..."

Logan squeezed her hand again, "Are you still upset over what my father said at dinner last night?"

"Aren't you?"

He laughed, "I stay in a constant state of dislike for that man. It's just how he is...he's very 'old school'."

"The ink is barely dry on our marriage license and he asks if we're trying to get pregnant yet? I mean...not only is that none of his business, but it's highly inappropriate!"

"I agree, but we're royals. An heir to carry on the monarchy is his business, and, according to him, part of our duties."

Marie rolled her eyes again and looked out the window, "I just wish he would leave it alone."

"So do I-ah, we're here."

They pulled up to the W Hotel and were immediately escorted inside by a private concierge, who took them directly up to the penthouse suite. After quick showers and a wardrobe change, they set off on their first destinations.

They somberly toured the 9/11 memorial. Marie noticed photographers clambering to get a picture of them, and approached them directly, "This is hollowed ground and deserves every shred of decency and respect you can muster. My husband and I will gladly oblige you by posing for pictures away from this site, but this memorial is far too precious and meaningful for it to be tainted by you clamoring to get a picture for a few measly bucks."

The photographers, surprised by her intensity, immediately backed off. Logan was highly impressed, as were bystanders.

As promised, Marie had the motorcade drive several blocks away, then got out of the car with Logan and allowed the photographers to take several pictures of them going into a convenience store to order bottled water and snacks.

While they paid for their food, Logan smirked and pulled Marie close to his side, "You handled that well, your highness."

She smiled back and favored him with a gentle kiss against his cheek as photographers eagerly snapped pictures.

From there, they returned to their hotel room for an early bed time.

They ordered room service, which was sent up with complimentary champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

The champagne, on top of three scotch on the rocks Logan had consumed, had him feeling more than a little tipsy.

After dinner, they sat in the living room of their suite, laughing and talking as they continued sipping on the champagne.

"Do you have any birth marks?" he asked.

Marie almost choked on her champagne, "Excuse me?"

"I want to learn EVERYTHING about you, my loveley wife..." he said as he moved to sit next to her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled up her skirt, much to Logan's excitement, to reveal a small brown mark on the outside of her right upper thigh. She pointed at it, "See that?"

He leaned over closer than he needed to, but she didn't seem to mind, "That's my only birth mark...it's shaped like the state of Mississippi."

Logan raised a brow, "Is that so?"

Marie nodded, but her breath hitched in her throat as he moved to touch the mark on her upper thigh. She watched intently as he leaned down and kissed the mark, then gently hiked up her skirt with his fingertips.

She let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, "Logan..."

He laid another kiss on the round of her thigh, before his lips traveled dangerously close to the inside of her thigh.

"Logan...you're drunk."

He shook his head, "One does not get drunk off of champagne."

Marie laughed, "No, but one does get drunk off of scotch AND champagne."

Logan crawled up her body and kissed her neck, "Whatever you say, darling."

Marie placed her hands on his chest and pushed him up to look into his eyes, "Logan...I-I don't let people in very easily...I've been hurt in the past...and I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She bit her bottom lip, "I know you don't want to...no one ever means to hurt anyone...but they do."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she pushed him from atop her and got up to head to the bedroom. He called after her, "Marie...what happened to you?"

She briefly stopped in her tracks, but continued into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

An hour later, Marie laid awake, staring out the window when she heard the bedroom door open. She heard Logan slowly walk across the room to the bed and stand over her. She wasn't in the mood to fend off his advances, so she started to shake her head and say something, but he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before slowly pushing her toward the middle of the bed and laying behind her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her ear as he stroked her hair with the other hand, "It's obvious that you've been hurt very deeply in the past...but I want you to know that I have grown to care about you very deeply, Marie...and I will do everything in my power to keep you from being hurt ever again."

Logan smiled as he felt her cover the hand that rested around her waist. He kissed her ear once more and closed his eyes as he listened to her rhythmic breathing and breathed in the soft scent of her hair.

They woke up the next morning, refreshed and ready to go, despite slight headaches caused by the spirits they had consumed the night before.

Marie was excited because, today, they would be spending the entire day at Xaviers.

When they arrived at the children's home, they were greeted by the children singing Carcajou's national anthem. Then, they were taken to the auditorium where some of the children Marie had personally mentored gave speeches, recited poems and presented flowers.

At one point, Logan looked at Marie and noticed tears in her eyes.

After the presentation, Marie stood to accept the flowers and gift the children had prepared and hugged them.

Afterwards, Logan was taken to the kindergarten class where he read a story. During the story, one of the little girls raised her hand. Logan acknowledged her, "Yes? Do you have a question?"

The little girl nodded and shyly swayed back and forth as she spoke, "Are you made of beef?"

Logan laughed and furrowed his brow in confusion, "Um...no...what makes you ask that?"

"Cause my teacher Ms. Lee says that you're a beef cake..."

Jubilee, who was standing in the corner of the room next to Marie, smacked her forehead. The adult spectators and press that had gathered in the room laughed as Marie watched a blush play across Logan's cheeks.

Their eyes connected as he continued reading the story, and Marie couldn't help but feel as though butterflies erupted in her stomach when his deep hazel eyes bore into hers.

* * *

On the evening of the gala, Marie wore a strapless, midnight blue gown with mermaid silhouette and sheer, rhinestone overlay. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and curled, and she wore a beautiful, sapphire necklace.

They walked the red carpet briefly, then headed inside, where they mingled with the stars of screen and stage. They were casually having drinks and talking to some fellow party goers when, all of the sudden, Marie's jaw hit the floor as Hugh Jackman spotted them across the room. Logan noticed her, "What?"

"Oh...my...God. Logan! Do you know who that is?"

He glanced as the smiling man made his way through the crowd toward him, "Bloody hell...yes, I know who he is. That's the man everyone swears I look so much like. I am not sticking around for this damn photo op."

He started to rush away, but Marie grabbed his wrist and squeezed, "When Hugh Jackman crosses a room to talk to you, you don't move. You will not ruin this for me Logan! I've had a crush on this man since before I hit puberty, now smile and tolerate whatever happens over the next few minutes...for me, please?"

Logan let out a sigh, "Fine."

Hugh extended his hand to greet the royals and Marie eagerly shook it, "Hi, I'm Hugh Jackman...this is my wife Deb, we helped organize this even and we just wanted to say how thankful we are for your attendance, your majesties."

Marie giggled in a way Logan had never heard before, "Oh, please...call me Marie. Thank you so much for the invite. I'm such a huge fan! Oh! Where are my manners? Um, this is my husband, James...er Prince James..."

Logan shook Hugh's hand as the actor spoke, "Yes, I'm familiar. I keep getting told that we're doppelgangers..."

Logan spared Marie an annoyed glance, "I still don't see it."

Hugh nodded as he stared Logan down, "Neither do I."

Deb and Marie stared at the men and favored each other with a "Are you serious?" look. It was clear to everyone else that they looked as though they'd been separated at birth. They were just lucky that the men wore different color ties.

After the Jackman's left to continue to mingle, Logan excused himself to the bathroom and to speak with some other guests while she refilled her drink got some fresh air.

Marie made her way out to the balcony to stare out at the city and take a break from the hustle and bustle of the party.

Suddenly, a slow, sultry voice thick with an accent she was all too familiar with broke her out of her peaceful moment, "Shouldn't be out here in the cold by yourself, belle..."

Marie numbly turned around and gasped. She was suddenly face to face with her unresolved past...and she had no idea how to react or what to do, "Remy..."

He took a couple of steps toward her and smirked, "In the flesh. You look well, petit."

"Remy...you-what are you doing here?"

He walked until he was barely a foot in front of her. The proximity of their bodies was definitely making Marie more than a little uncomfortable, "I came to see you, belle."

As always, his words made her melt. His presence overrode her better judgement. His sheer acknowledgement of her existence made her weak in the knees.

Seeing him was bringing up every single emotion she had suppressed since their difficult break up. It was reminding her of the pain and tragedy their relationship wasn't strong enough to endure...

Marie shook her head, "I don't understand why you need to see me...it's been so long since-"

"We left too much unsaid that day, love. I never have been able to get you outta my system," he smirked as he ran a hand down her arm.

She shuddered, but was able to regain her senses just enough to step away and turn around, "Remy. Please...it's over. Can't we just leave it alone?"

"No...I can't. You know what a stubborn bastard I am. I need you, petit...and I got a hunch you need me too. Especially now that you've been forced into this big ole, happily married act. I know you can't be as happy with him as you were with me. I know you baby..." He ran his calloused fingers over the nape of her neck and whispered, "I know every square inch of that fabulous body of yours."

Marie jumped away, "I can't do this right now."

She began marching toward the doors, but he stopped her, "You can try to avoid me all you want, belle...but I'mma keep comin' back...so I suggest you just slow down and hear me out."

He handed her a card, "Find a way to get away tomorrow...my cell is on the back."

Marie took the card as she he walked away. Luckily, she had the presence of mind to shove it into her clutch before Logan found her.

* * *

**Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

After leaving the gala, Logan noticed that Marie was a bundle of nerves.

He couldn't help but think it had something to do with the guy he'd seen leaving her on the balcony.

When they returned to their hotel room, he removed his jacket, "Do you want a drink?"

Marie shook her head, "I just want a bath..."

He gently took her arm, "Are you alright? I saw you with-"

"He was no one", she quickly covered. When she realized that she spoke too quickly, she smiled nervously, "Sorry...just tired. I'm gonna go run a bath..."

Logan nodded and watched her go.

At first, he thought nothing of the long haired stranger he saw walking back into the party from the balcony that Marie had been standing alone on, but now that his mention of him elicited such a strong reaction, he was sure that there was more than meets the eye.

Logan made sure he heard the bath water running before he picked up his iPad and started a Google search for 'Duchess Anna Marie boyfriend'.

Other than one errant photo of Marie with Paul Walker a few years ago, he found nothing.

The look on Marie's face after he'd joined her on the balcony was all too face was all too familiar...it was the look of someone who'd just run into their ex.

The fact that she'd been so quiet and fidgety since then did nothing to quell his suspicions.

Suddenly, Logan was angry. She gave him hell for not telling her about Jean, and now here she was, keeping secrets about her past from him.

Before he could stop himself, he burst into the bathroom. Marie shrieked and, in the speed of light, she was able to snatch a towel down off of a nearby rack and fling it atop her as she laid in the tub.

"Who was he, Marie?"

Despite the fact that all of the color had drained from her face, she held firm, "Who was who?"

"The slick looking guy with the long hair on the balcony."

She stayed silent and looked down as he stared at her. After waiting for an answer for several moments, Logan grumbled and stormed out of the bathroom, "Fine! Keep your damned double standard."

Marie rushed to get out of the tub and called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from here!"

The entire suite seemed to shake when he slammed the door. As soon as she was properly dried off, Marie attempted to call Logan's phone, but he sent her straight to voicemail.

An hour later, after still not hearing from Logan, she went to her clutch and grabbed out the card Remy gave her. She fiddled with it for several moments before dialing the number on the back.

His sleepy voice soon answered, "Hello?"

"Remy."

She could practically hear him smiling, "Hey there, belle...glad you decided to gimme a call, but I'm pretty surprised you're callin' this late. Does your husband know what you're doin'?"

"He's not here right now."

"Is that so?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "That's not the point. We need to talk. Are you available?"

"For you? Anytime."

She cleared her throat, "Fine. Where are you staying while you're here?"

"The W on the upper east side."

Marie paled. He was in this very building...

"What room?"

"525."

She cleared her throat, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

Marie got dressed and lingered around the suite for a little bit to see if Logan would return, but then left and made her way down to the fifth floor.

She took a deep breath before knocking on Remy's door. He answered, shirtless and smirking, "That sure was fast."

Marie brushed in past him, "Oh cut the crap, LeBeau. You know full well that I'm staying here."

"Don't flatter yourself, belle. I happen to like this hotel."

She looked around the room and crossed her arms, "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Jumpin' right into it, eh, petit? How bout a drink first?"

Marie ignored his attempt at small talk and narrowed her eyes, "Why are you in New York?"

"You know how much I love the city. Holds a lot of memories for us."

"God dammit, Remy! Why did you choose to come back into my life **_now_** of all times?"

Remy looked down, then back up into her eyes, "Are you happy?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A legitimate one...Are. You. Happy?"

She turned away to look out the window, "What is your visit really about?"

Remy came up behind her, "I'm here for you, belle. I know your marriage was arranged...I know you don't love him."

As his arms snaked around her waist, Marie closed her eyes and let a lone tear slide down her cheek as the memories of her life with Remy came flooding back.

She softly shook her head, "I'm married."

Remy kissed her neck, "Does he make you feel the way I do?" His hand slowly slid to the front of her stomach, down the front of her jeans. She took in a sharp breath as her knees weakened. He nipped at her earlobe, "Does he know your body the way I do?"

When she whispered, "Oh god...Remy", he quickly spun her around and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Marie fisted her hands in his hair and hungrily returned the kiss, eagerly pressing her body against his.

The kiss was so hungry, Marie felt as though her lips would be bruised when she pulled away.

Suddenly, she regained her senses and pulled away, "I can't. I can't..."

She stumbled backwards away from him, holding a hand out in an effort to keep some distance between them...almost as if she didn't trust herself to keep her body under control in his presence.

Remy, who was still reeling from the affects of the kiss, took a cautious step forward and held a hand out to her, "Belle...come to me...come home. You know no one's loved you more than me."

She shook her head, regaining her senses a bit, "We've been through too much...what we had is over. It has to be...we were only hurting each other. Don't you remember what happened? You're right...no one has loved me more than you...but no one's hurt me more than you either."

Remy flinched noticeably at that revelation, "Do you really love him?"

Marie didn't answer. She simply sighed and began making her way toward the door. He rushed up to her and spun her around, "If I didn't realize it before, I know now that I still care about you...and you still care about me...and I'm not gonna give up. So you go back to your prince and tell him to step his game up...cause I'mma fight for what I want."

She left without another word, practically running away from him.

When she returned to the hotel room, Logan was still nowhere to be found, so she changed into her pajamas and sat on the couch to wait for him. She fell asleep waiting.

* * *

Logan had insisted that he didn't need a car or his security detail to follow him. He was just going for a brief walk to clear his head...or so he thought.

He walked for nearly three hours before making his way back to the hotel. When he entered the room and saw Marie curled up on the couch, he sat on the floor in front of her and stared at her beautiful features.

He slowly brushed a bit of dark brown hair out of her face. She stirred for a bit before opening her eyes, "Logan...where were you?"

"I took a walk. I had to think."

"About what?"

He clasped his hands together, "About why you'd be such a hypocrite."

Marie furrowed her brows, "What? A hypocrite?"

"Yes. Here you are, as tight lipped about your ex as can be, but you're steadily punishing me for my ex."

She stood and began pacing, "First of all, Remy is apart of my past. I didn't call out his name when we were in a compromising position."

"But you never said anything about your relationship with him...and for him to show up and get you flustered to the point where...for the first time since I've known you, you're quiet and you're completely nervous...almost scared. Something important happened to you...something I, as your husband, deserve to know about...and what the hell kind of a name is Remy anyways?"

Marie sat up on the couch and rested her elbows on her thighs, "We had a very long, intense relationship a while ago...and it ended badly."

He put his hands on his waist and hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I guess that's all I'll be able to get out of you for now..." He paused and looked into her eyes, "Do you still love him?"

Marie pursed her lips and shook her head, but refused to speak. Logan knelt in front of her, "I won't blame you if you do...but I just need you to be honest with me...be honest with yourself..."

She looked into his eyes before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly on the lips. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the couch so that she was kneeling directly in front of him.

Marie quickly unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off of his shoulders as he broke the kiss to yank her shirt off over her head. Logan moaned as she reached down to open his pants and reach in the cup his firm member.

Logan pushed her backwards on the floor and yanked her panties down off of her hips as he laid soft kisses across her lowers stomach, then dipped his face into her crevice.

Marie gasped and arched her back as she ran her fingers over the back of his head. Logan gripped her thigh and placed her leg over his shoulder as he dipped and swirled his tongue inside of her.

She jumped and gasped as he blindly reached up and yanked her bra cup down to reveal her naked breast. He eagerly gave her breast a squeeze as he continued gently nibbling on her swollen clit, making her writhe and moan in pleasure.

"Oh god...oh oh...god!"

Logan kissed his way back up her body before gently laying a kiss against the side of her neck.

She reached down and guided his member into her, making her close her eyes and gasp as his full length settled inside of her.

Marie worked desperately to pull his pants further down off of his hips as he repeatedly thrust into her quivering mound.

"Oh Logan...Logan...don't stop...please..."

As he thrust harder and harder into her, friction of the rug began burning her back, causing a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure to push her over the edge.

When he felt her body begin to shudder beneath him, he buried his face in her neck and raised her leg further around her waist as the speed of his thrusts increased to a frenzied pace.

Marie cried out and gripped onto his body as she came hard, "Oh god, Logan!"

With one last powerful thrust, Logan froze as he came deep within her, roaring through his completion as he nubile body milked every last drop it could from him.

Ten minutes later, Marie laid on her side in the bed as Logan spooned up behind her, stroking her naked hip. He kissed her shoulder and whispered against her skin, "I think I'm falling for you, Marie."

"Likewise, your highness."

The next morning, Logan ordered room service so that they could eat breakfast in bed. They made love once more before heading out onto the town for their last day in New York.

He bought her a new bracelet from Tiffany and Company to commemorate their special "anniversary", then took her for a horse and carriage ride.

Remy watched from his hotel room window as their motorcade left for the airport.

Within moments, he was on the phone with Jean, "Your brilliant little plan didn't work. They're gone."

Jean grumbled. She knew she should have gone to the party with Remy that night, but she figured Logan would know something was up if it just so happened that they both ran into their exes on the same night at the same party.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes but-"

"Did she return the kiss?"

Remy furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah..."

"So that means she still cares about you...she's not over you. Come on now...I know you have more fight in you than this."

He sighed, "I love Marie...I want her to be happy...and if that means letting her go-"

"Of course it doesn't mean letting her go! She's not happy and neither is he. They're going to be in LA for a few days, after that, they're going back to Carcajou...I will book your plane ticket to Laughlinia. That should give you enough time to think of a better game plan."

* * *

**I had to decide to go ahead and have Marie and Logan consummate their relationship so that their connection would build. That way, if anything happens between the two of them *hint hint*, ****it'll be all the more heartbreaking.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I don't get the opportunity to reply to you very often, but just know that I read and appreciate every one of you!**

**Please continue reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am on a ROLL, people! Thank you so much for your reviews (good and bad!). I always appreciate questions and constructive criticism. Hopefully, this chapter will be more crowd pleasing and give you an understanding as to why the previous chapter went down the way it did.**

* * *

The flight to LA was fairly silent, but toward the end, Logan grasped Marie's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "Hey...are you alright about last night?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I am..."

He gently stroked her knuckles and looked down at her hand, "I have to admit, it was pretty unexpected. I thought you wanted to wait-"

"I did...but I want to move forward with you...and leave my past in the past."

Logan blinked, "Was this about _him_?"

Marie shook her head quickly, "No! Logan...no! Come on-"

"Did you fuck me just so that you could prove that you were over him?"

Marie stuttered, but Logan didn't bother to give her the opportunity to say more. He stood and glared down at her, "He shows up, and all of the sudden, you're practically ripping my bloody clothes off."

"Logan! It's not like that!"

He started to walk to a couch that sat on the opposite end of the private jet, but he came back, "It isn't about Remy? Have you even had sex with anyone else since him?" He paused for an answer. When Marie's guilt failed to allow her to answer, he nodded, "Precisely, princess...you've been too emotionally scarred since him to give yourself to anyone...and after running into him at a party, you're throwing yourself at me."

Marie quickly unbuckled her belt and stood, yelling in his face, "I certainly didn't hear any complaints from you!"

One of their security detail and publicist that was traveling with them came from the front cabin after hearing their raised voices. Marie took a deep breath and looked back at Logan as he sat down on the opposite end of the cabin.

She huffed and sat down, deciding to let things go for now.

Their entire time in LA was spent plastering on fake smiles for the multiple appearances they made, but then returning to their hotel suite where Logan slept on the couch and she on the bed.

By the time they returned to Laughlinia, they had barely spoken two words to each other since the plane ride from New York to LA.

Luckily, their schedules separated them for the better part of a week.

Logan would be traveling the countryside while Marie stayed at home in Laughlinia to make a couple of local appearances.

She was at one such appearance when she could have sworn she saw Remy through the crowd that had gathered to watch the groundbreaking ceremony of a new cancer research facility downtown. She continued on with the ceremony, then was led back to her awaiting vehicle.

Just before climbing into the car, she turned around to wave to her subjects and spotted Remy. He was standing still in among the waving, cheering crowd, wearing sunglasses and his trademark smirk.

Marie's pause took so long, her bodyguard gently touched her elbow, "Are you alright, your highness?"

She nodded and numbly lowered herself into the vehicle as she continued to stare at Remy, who favored her with a brief wave.

When her call pulled away, she quickly dug her phone out of her purse and called him.

"Well, that was quick."

She ran a hand through her hair, "What the hell are you doing in Carcajou?"

"I need to see you, belle...I miss you. I thought I made that abundantly clear in New York."

Marie rubbed the bridge of her nose, "So you came all this way? You hate flying internationally..."

"For you, I'd fly to every damn country on the globe."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Remy..."

"At least have a drink with me."

"I can't do this with you."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Can't do what? If you really loved your husband and were over me, you could sit down and have a drink an old friend without any problems."

Marie sighed and closed her eyes. She felt that she desperately needed to prove to herself, to Remy...and to Logan, that she was over him.

"Fine. Let's have a drink."

"Wonderful. I'm stayin' in the Carlton Hotel...downtown. Room 330."

"Great. I'll be there at 9."

A couple of hours later, Remy was on the phone with Jean.

"How are things comin' along on your end?"

Jean sighed, "Great. I actually spoke to Logan. I think I might be making some progress."

"Well I have Marie meeting me for drinks tonight."

Jean smirked evilly, "Oh really? Where?"

"My hotel...the Carlton. She probably doesn't want to bother with a bar or restaurant because of the paparazzi."

"Mhmm..." Jean murmured thoughtfully, "I'm sure...well, look. I gotta go. Good luck."

Without another word, Jean quickly hung up...she had some phone calls to make.

That night, when Marie left the palace, she snuck out through a service entrance, walked a few blocks to the city center, then took a cab to a park located near the hotel. From there, she walked to the hotel and entered through a side entrance, then went straight to the elevators.

All of the little detours had been made in order to avoid having the paparazzi catch her.

When he answered his door, he smiled, "Glad you came."

Marie nodded, "Thanks for having me."

"I took the liberty of ordering you an amaretto sour..." he said as he held up the drink.

Marie took the glass, "Thank you..." She took a sip, but grew slightly uncomfortable by how he stared at her, so she walked toward the window, "Nice room. I see you're still using daddy's credit card..."

Remy smirked, "You know me too well."

"No, I just know how much this place costs..."

He put his drink down and walked over to her as he gently stroked her upper arm, "You always were the only woman who ever called me out on my bullshit."

Marie slipped from beneath his touch and turned around, "I can't do this with you. I have to be honest...I came here to prove something to myself...and to you."

"What was that?"

"I'm over you."

"Are you?"

Marie stared into his eyes and turned away as tears formed in her eyes, "No."

Remy put down his drink as he gripped her shoulders and turned her back to face him, "Then come back to me, baby."

Marie backed away from him as tears fell down her face, "I can't. Just because I'm not over you does not mean that I can come back to you."

"Why not?"

She trembled and closed her eyes as the tears freely fell down her face, "Because...every time I close my eyes...I see that ultrasound...I hear the beating of our baby's heart...I remember the hopes and dreams I had for that child...and then, I remember the night of the accident...the night all of that went away."

Remy lowered his head and closed his eyes as he thought back on the fateful night.  
****

**_************Flashback************_**

They'd been fighting.  
They always fought.

Despite the deep connection they shared and the love between them, they were too different, and far too hard headed to do anything but fight constantly...and that's how it started...or ended.

Marie was 4 months pregnant and barely able to hide it anymore, so the time to tell her grandmother was approaching. She was prepared to give up everything that came along with being a Duchess. The position, and, more importantly, the fortune would all disappear.

Remy also knew that Marie's out-of-wedlock pregnancy would be a shock and disappointment for his parents, who were more concerned with appearances than they were anything else. No doubt, they'd snatch his trust fund and credit cards away.

It was because of this knowledge that Marie insisted Remy stop gambling and start saving every dime he could get his hands on before his parents cut off his lifeline...but he couldn't stop gambling.

She'd been waiting for him to come home for hours. When midnight came and went, she knew he must have been in Atlantic City, gambling...again.

Angry, she drove to his favorite casino, despite the high winds, thunder, and lightning.

He spotted her on the casino floor looking for him and rushed over, "Belle! What are you doin' here? The smoke ain't good for the baby!"

She snatched away when he tried to lead her out, "Like you care! Look at you! You're here, gambling away money we'll need to feed and clothe this baby! You promised you would stop!"

"I'm tryin', baby...it ain't that simple!"

Marie was distraught and distracted enough to let him lead her out to the parking lot, "Remy! I told you I would go to GA meetings with you, I gave you the number to a therapist...I don't know what else to do! I don't even think you want to quit! This baby doesn't matter to you at all!"

"You've been tryin' to change me since the moment you met me! Like I'm not good enough for you! I'm sorry, princess, but we all ain't born royalty!" She started to walk away, but he grabbed her back, "This is me, Marie...and if you can't handle it, then you should go somewhere and find yourself some pansy-assed prince you can walk all over!"

She sobbed as she snatched away from him and rushed away, getting into her car and spinning off.

By then, it had begun to rain.

Remy stood in the parking lot, watching as she sped off for a few moments before cursing under his breath and going to his own car to follow her. He knew he had to fix this...

Marie's vision was blurred by tears and the rain that was hitting her windshield. Her emotionally distraught state kept her from being able to react fast enough when the large tree fell into her car's path.

She its falling trunk going nearly 50 miles per hour.

Remy saw the whole thing happen and screamed in fear and dread. He jumped out of his car and rushed to the tattered remains of her car. There, he found her oddly slumped over her steering wheel with shards of glass littering her hair like jagged crystals eerily sparkling in the moonlight.

Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Remy was being flooded with questions concerning Marie's health history, allergies, and sobriety.

All he was able to say as they rushed her in on the gurney was, "She's-she's pregnant..."

Before the sliding doors to the treatment area closed, he heard a nurse yell, "She's hemmorrhaging!"

Hours later, Remy's eyes were blood red from crying when a doctor finally came to the waiting room to get him. He quickly stood, "Is she OK? Is she awake?"

The doctor held up a hand, "She's stable now...but she's coming back from being under."

Remy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "Under? Under from what?"

"The procedure-"

"Procedure? What procedure? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor sighed, "She lost the baby. We had to perform an emergency d&c to stop the bleeding and remove the fetus before she bled out."

Remy shook his head, "Oh god...oh god..."

He was sure the doctor said more...but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his own heart.

Remy was barely able to speak, "Has she been told?"

"Not yet. Would you like to see her?"

Remy nodded and numbly followed the doctor to Marie's room. When he arrived and saw her laying there, helpless, he almost fell to his knees. He knew losing the baby would be hell on her...and he knew that the blame fell on him.

If he hadn't been out there, gambling, she would have never left the house looking for him...

Remy rushed from the room in an effort to locate the nearest bathroom. When his unfamiliar surroundings left him unable to find it, he settled for throwing up in the hallway.

He stood there as nurses bustled around him, trying to make sure he was alright, but a beep down the hallway near Marie's room distracted a few of them. He knew that must've meant Marie was awake...and she was about to realize that she had lost the baby.

Within a few short moments, he heard her scream the way he'd never heard any person scream in his life. By the time he drug himself back into her room, nurses were administering another sedative to calm her. Before she slipped back into a drug induced slumber, he heard her moan through tears, "Why Remy...why?"

Within the days that followed, Remy realized that Marie felt equally responsible for the loss of their child, but that didn't mean she was willing to see him.

He tried to visit, called, sent flowers, and cards, but she refused to even speak to him. When she was released from the hospital, she stayed with Jubilee and had her belongings packed and picked up by Peter and Kitty.

Remy begged them to ask her to come home to him "where she belonged", but it was Kitty who convinced him that maybe...just maybe...he should let her go.  
**_*********End Flashback**********_**

"Still gambling?"

Remy sighed as he gulped down the rest of his drink, "No. But I guess that doesn't mean I'm good enough for you."

Marie started to say something, thinking that he was about to bring up her royal lineage, but he held up a hand to stop her, "I'm not talkin' about _'good enough'_ in the royal sense...I mean just good enough...as a person. I didn't deserve you or that baby because I didn't want to make the sacrifice you needed me to make for you."

She wiped away the tears and sniffled, "I loved you so so much...but I can't be with you again. I don't look at you the same way I did before the accident...and I never will."

Remy looked into her eyes, "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you before I was even released from the hospital...I just couldn't face you anymore. I think, the problem is...you have yet to forgive yourself."

Remy covered his mouth as several tears drifted down his face. He nodded in agreement, "I guess I couldn't forgive myself til I knew you were OK."

Marie hugged him and smiled, "I'm not fully OK yet...but I'm getting there."

"Ditto, belle."

She released him from the hug and wiped away her own tears. A comfortable silence settled over them as they both took some time to recover from the emotional purging they'd just had.

Remy sighed, "So...what about this marriage?"

Marie looked at him and shrugged, "I'm going to try to make it work as best I can...I am just now getting to know him really, but I have to admit...I think I could fall very deeply in love with him."

"You do?"

After a brief moment, she smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I do."

"Are you happy?"

She laughed a little and ran a hand through her hair, "I think I'm on the road to being happy. Right now I feel a little lost, but I'm sure I'll find my way."

He laughed along and stared at her for a long while, smiling, "Damn, you're still as beautiful as ever, you know that?" Marie rolled her eyes and started to say something, but Remy took her hands and pulled her to him as he looked down into her eyes, "Come on, belle, listen..." he said as he took her face in his hands, "You are beautiful...you're smart, and any man, prince or not, would be the luckiest bastard alive to have you. Remember that for me, alright?"

Marie nodded, then smiled as Remy kissed her forehead.

After a few moments of collecting herself, Remy walked her down to the hotel's side entrance and called her a cab. He opened the door for her, but she stopped before getting in and smiled genuinely at him, "I'm glad I came."

"Me too, belle."

She hugged him tight and gave him a friendly, quick kiss on the lips, "Take care of yourself...love you."

"Love you too, belle."

He watched as she got in her cab and pulled away.

Neither of them saw the photographer across the street, hiding in the bushes, eagerly snapping pictures of the hug and kiss.

* * *

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

That night, after getting back home, Marie called Logan, but his phone went straight to voicemail. A quick check over his itinerary confirmed that he was in the small township in Carcajou's countryside. Cell phone reception there would be spotty at best.

Marie called the number to the bed & breakfast he was staying in, but there was no answer in his room. Logan was in the shower after a long day of touring farms.

He enjoyed traveling to the more remote towns of his country. Due to the size of the towns, 5-star accommodations were hard to come by, so he often had to make due with small rental cabins and locally owned bed & breakfasts. Logan didn't mind though. He enjoyed the quiet.

Logan stepped out of the shower and dried himself before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out into his bedroom. He started to make his way to his open suitcase, but a voice from the corner of the room made him jump and spin around, "I see you're still working out."

"Holy shit! Jean! How the hell did you get into my room?"

The redhead sat in a chair with her long legs crossed. She was wearing a dangerously short skirt and a shirt with a deep v-neck that showed copious amounts of cleavage. To top it all off, she wore her infamous "come fuck me" heels that had always made him weak in the knees.

She uncrossed her legs and stood before walking over to him and running a finger down his glistening, sculpted chest, making him jump backwards a bit, "You only had one bodyguard downstairs, and he happens to remember me from when we were in school...and these old locks are fairly easy to pick with a bobby pin.

Logan screwed his eyebrows together, "Alright. On to an even more important question...WHY are you in my room?"

She sighed softly and pulled her iPhone out of her purse, "Well, do you remember Julian?"

"That sleazy photographer that you were friends with in Laughlinia? How could I forget?"

Jean sighed, "Right...well, he was waiting outside the Carlton earlier tonight because he heard that Jennifer Lopez was in Laughlinia and that she was staying there...and he happened to spot this..."

She turned her phone around and showed him a picture of Marie and Remy kissing. He tried to keep his mouth from dropping open, but he couldn't help it. The overwhelming sensation of jealousy and anger washed over him as he snatched the phone away from her and stared down at the picture.

"I'm sorry Logan..."

He turned around as he continued to stare at the picture and shook his head. His thoughts were consumed with disappointment and jealousy.

Despite the fact that he and Marie had a falling out after their trip, he had hoped that they would be able to eventually make amends and move on. Now...these pictures were probably on their way to the presses and preparing to be published on every gossip site imaginable. Their weeks long marriage would be attacked from all sides...and, looking at this picture, Logan had no desire to defend it.

He felt Jean's hand on his back, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan said nothing. He simply dropped into a nearby chair.

Jean ordered a bottle of scotch and poured him a tall glass, which he numbly took from her and downed. She seemed all too quick to refill his drink as she sat across from him with her own glass, "You're taking this a little worse than I thought you would."

"She's my WIFE, Jean. How am I supposed to take it?"

She shrugged and sipped on her drink, "I don't know...I guess I know you better, and I could see that you weren't really in love with her. She doesn't seem like the type of girl you'd choose for yourself."

He smirked, "And you are?"

"We've made our fair share of mistakes with each other, but I think...at this age...I know better. I'm done making the mistakes I made in my past with you."

Logan watched her intently as she stood up and walked over to him. She slowly took away his glass and set it, along with hers, on a nearby table. She leaned down and laid a full, loving kiss on his lips before she gently coaxed him to stand.

She walked backwards to the bed, pulling him along as she laid gentle kisses on his neck.

Logan watched her as she sat back on the bed and scooted backwards as she stared at him with lust lidded eyes. She gently rubbed a hand down his stomach and started to grasp the towel around his waist, but he suddenly stopped her and grasped her wrist.

"What brought you here?"

Jean looked at him confusedly and let out an unsure chuckle, "What do you mean? I told you...the picture."

"Ah yes...the picture...you said it was taken tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"We're 5 hours from Laughlinia...so...what, you had a psychic inclination that my wife would be caught kissing her ex so you decided to take an impromptu road trip?"

Jean stuttered as she realized her mistake. In her eagerness to set Marie up and snatch Logan out of her grasps, she hadn't covered her own ass.

Logan snatched some clothes out of his suitcase and eyed Jean, "Tell me the truth, Jean...are you having my wife followed? You're using your journalistic prowess to catch her...and you knew it would finally pay off, so tonight, you came up here knowing you'd be able to give me a reason to sleep with you."

"That doesn't change what we saw happening in that picture, Logan!"

He pulled on some boxer briefs and some pants underneath his towel and nodded, "Oh, Marie will be spoken to concerning that picture...but just because my marriage might be ending does not, in any way mean that I want to come scampering back to you so that you can torture me with your sick games."

He fastened his pants and pulled a shirt over his head as she crossed her arms, "You may not want to believe it, Logan, but we love each other...and we belong together."

He shook his head and walked over to her, glaring, "Two people in love don't do what you and I have done to each other, Jean. They don't cheat. They don't lie. They don't disrupt each others lives whenever they see that the other one might be on the cusp of moving on and being happy...two people in love laugh together. They enjoy each other's company without the presence of sex..."

Logan's voice trailed off as he flashed back to he and Marie's honeymoon. Candle light dinners, late nights of talking, playing Scrabble and movies, laughter, swimming...

After a few seconds of silence passed, Jean's voice snapped him back to the present, "Logan..."

He looked at her and grabbed his shoes and wallet, "I have to go."

Jean called his name as he rushed out, leaving her standing there, stunned.

Logan rushed downstairs and went to front desk, past his useless security guard, "I need transportation. Now."

The front desk clerk/owner stuttered, "My wife's car is in working order...barely."

Logan pulled a card out of his wallet and wrote a number on the back, "If you allow me to take your vehicle, I will purchase a brand new car for you and your wife."

The man quickly produced the keys, "It's right out front. Thank you, your highness!"

Logan snatched the keys and rushed out. He heard the man call after him, "The clutch sticks a bit, your majesty!"

Just as Logan was about to climb into the matchbox sized rust bucket, Jean rushed out and grabbed his shoulder, "You're going to her?"

He looked at the hand that grabbed his shoulder, then at her face as he snatched away from her, "It's none of your business who I'm with or what I'm doing with my life. Get some help, Jean...and stay the hell away from me AND my wife."

Logan got into the car and sped away, the back wheels of the car spewing mud in Jean's face.

Despite the fact that it normally took 5 hours to reach Laughlinia from the small town Logan was in, he reached the capitol city in just under 4 hours. He drove straight to The Carlton Hotel.

For all he knew, Marie was still there since the picture he saw didn't necessarily indicate whether she was coming or going.

It was in the wee hours of the morning by the time he arrived. He stalked in and approached the lone graveyard shift desk clerk, who immediately recognized him.

"Oh dear God...your majesty! What can I do for you?"

"I need the room number for a guy named Remy."

The clerk cleared his throat, "Remy? Spelled R-e-m-y?"

"I believe so."

The man typed some things into his computer, then nodded, "We have a Mr. Remy LeBeau staying in room number 330."

"Thank you."

Before the clerk could say anymore, Logan rushed away. When he arrived at the room, he knocked. No sooner did the room door open did he punch Remy directly in the face, knocking the cajun directly to the ground.

He took a few seconds to relish watching the man laying on the ground, clutching his nose before stepping over him to search the room.

He stalked from one end of the hotel room to the next, calling her name as he poked his head into the closet, sitting room and bathroom, "Marie? Marie!"

Remy struggled to get to his feet, "She left hours ago..."

Logan glared at the newly injured man, "What the hell kind of game are you playing with her? Why are you even here? Laughlinia is a bit far from New Orleans, don't you think, Mr. LeBeau?"

"Initially, I had it in my head that I was comin' back to reclaim the woman I loved...and who still loved me..."

He stared at Remy for a little while, "I know she's not over you...I'll give you that. Whatever you did to her scarred her...so much so that she hadn't been with anyone since you, and she built up a shell around her so thick you need a sledge hammer and a few sticks of dynamite to get through." Logan plopped down in a chair and clasped his hands together, "What happened between you two? I need to know so that I can understand why she won't let you go."

Remy sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, "That's for Marie to tell you...but I will tell you this...the only thing that happened when she was here was two people finding closure."

"So you didn't have sex?"

The cajun shook his head, "No. We talked, I called a cab, kissed her goodnight and sent her home to your marital bed."

"Kissed her goodnight?"

"A friendly goodbye kiss. A peck."

Logan ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "That manipulative, redheaded bitch..."

"Redheaded? You talkin' about Jean Grey, aren't you?"

He stopped and looked at Remy, "How do you know her?"

Remy looked unsure about continuing the conversation. He ran a hand through his hair, "She uh...kinda approached me in New Orleans...she convinced me to go to New York while y'all were there so that I could try to get Marie back."

Logan rushed back to his and Marie's apartment at the palace. He found her in bed, asleep wearing a silk bathrobe, with the phone in her hand. He immediately wanted to check his phone to see if he had any missed calls, but unfortunately, he'd left it 5 hours away in the bedroom at the bed & breakfast. She'd probably tried to call him a million times.

He stood over her and brushed her hair out of her face, causing her to stir.

She moaned softly and rolled onto her back as her eyes slowly blinked open. She smiled a little when she saw him, "Hey...what are you doing here?"

Logan leaned down and lovingly kissed her on the lips before whispering, "Hey...I missed you..."

Marie blushed a little, "You did?"

He moved to lay with her on the bed and kissed her again, "Of course I did...you're my wife, aren't you?"

She smiled, but looked a little confused, "What's going on?"

Logan gently tugged her bathrobe off of her shoulder and laid a kiss on the exposed skin, causing her to draw in a breath. As he trailed kisses from her shoulder to her neck, he spoke, "I had a moment tonight that made me realize that...I'm in love you."

Up until that moment, Marie was still drifting in between wakefulness and sleep, but that revelation jolted her awake, "What?"

"I realized how much I cared about you...and it has nothing to do with my ex, your ex or even the fact that we're married. I've met my match, princess...and you're it."

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and hungrily kissed him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she wrapped her legs around him.

Logan yanked her bathrobe off of her shoulders to reveal her breasts before taking a pert nipple in his mouth and hungrily sucking. She threw her head back and moaned his name as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

He released her nipple from her mouth just long enough for her to snatch his shirt over his head and reach between them in an attempt to unfasten his pants.

Logan grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Slow down, baby...I want to enjoy every inch of your body."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, "No objections here..."

He laid her down before fully opening her bathrobe and gently running his hand down her stomach before leaning over and kissing her breasts. He peppered her bare body with kisses and took pleasure in watching her writhe in delight beneath his touches.

Marie gently ran a hand through his hair as he kissed the inside of her thigh, then quickly ran his tongue over her slit.

She jumped and gasped, but he gripped her waist to keep her from going anywhere as he repeated the motion.

Marie reverently whispered his name and gently bit her finger in an attempt to keep from crying out too loudly. Logan felt her moistness grow and kissed his way back up her body before settling between her legs.

She stared into his eyes as she reached down and pushed his pants off of his hips, then grasped a hold of his member and guided it toward her dripping wet entrance.

They both released moans of pleasure as he buried his full length inside of her.

Slowly, he moved in and out of her as they shared kisses full of passion and need.

They rolled over as Marie took her place atop him and began rolling her hips.

Logan ran his hands up her sides before grasping her breasts and giving him a firm squeeze as her pace quickened. She gripped his pecs and moaned loudly as she ground down into him harder and harder.

She cried out and threw her head back as her body was suddenly overtaken by a mindblowing orgasm.

Logan roared as he sat up and gripped her body to his as he came with her, her tight walls milking him steadily.

Marie shuddered as he kissed her neck and collar bone, "You're amazing..."

She smiled lazily as she ran a hand through her mussed hair, "...you're not so bad yourself..."

They were awoken a few hours later by eager pounding on their door. Logan quickly wrapped a blanket around his waist and made his way to the door. There, he found his parent's executive assistant, "Oh...Laura...hello...what can I do for you?"

"Your parents are requesting an immediate audience with you and your wife, your majesty. Your father asks that you meet in the main study as soon as possible."

Logan raised a brow, "Well, please tell my father that my wife and I are still in bed...and that we will be there when we get there. Thank you, Laura."

He closed the door and turned around to see Marie leaning against the door frame leading to their bedroom. She looked perfect with wild, wavy hair, no make up and her clutching the sheet around her.

Logan dropped the blanket he had been holding around his waist and walked over to her, "I wish I could paint you...just as you are right this very moment."

She blushed as he gently took her hand, coaxing her to let go of the sheet.

He dropped to his knees in front of her just as the sheet hit the ground, "Perfect."

Marie bit her lip as he kissed her bare stomach, "Shouldn't we be getting ready to go?"

Logan shrugged and stood, "Fine...if you're so eager to go-"

He started to walk away, but Marie snatched him back. He kissed her, then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before stalking back to the bedroom and tossing her onto the bed.

An hour later, the queen sat patiently in the study with her hands primly placed on her knees as her husband angrily paced behind her, "Where in the hell is that boy!"

The prime minister sat across from them, glancing at his watch.

Just then, the newlyweds strode in. Marie's hair was still damp and wavy since Logan had convinced her not to blow dry it, and he wore the unmistakable grin of a man who'd spent the whole morning making love.

"What's soooo urgent that you decided you had to pull newlyweds out of bed, father?"

His father grabbed some paper and slammed it on the coffee table in front of them. The picture of Marie kissing Remy was plastered on the front of a daily tabloid, as well as several printed out papers from internet sites, "This bloody picture is everywhere! You have some explaining to do, Anna Marie!"

Before she could speak, Logan pushed the papers away, "This is between my wife and I. It is no one else's concern...including you, father."

Prime Minister Lensherr sighed, "Actually, it is everyone's concern...as you very well see right now. The public needs to approve of the monarchy in order for it to survive. If they believe your marriage is in trouble, approval ratings will tank."

Marie ran a hand through your hair, "First of all, this was just a friend, and I was saying goodbye." The king made a "hmph" sound.

Logan glared at him and placed a supportive hand on Marie's back, "You don't have to explain yourself to anyone, darling."

Marie sighed, "Can't we just make some public statement to clear this whole thing up? I don't think it's a huge deal."

Prime Minister Lensherr and the king looked at each other before the king spoke, "We do need to make a statement..."

Marie nodded, "Great. I can meet with the press secretary and we can write one right up."

Lensherr smirked, "I wasn't thinking a written statement, my dear...I was thinking something a little more bold..."

The king cleared his throat, "What better what to show the public that your marriage is strong and in tact than a pregnancy?"

Marie shot to her feet, "Absolutely not! I will not get pregnant just to please other people!"

"Well, young lady...if you hadn't been kissing a man who wasn't your husband, we wouldn't be in this position!"

Logan glared and took a step between his father and Marie, "You will not speak to my wife in that way..."

A tense silence settled over the room before the queen slowly stood, "Please, you must consider the precarious position the monarchy is in. If the public starts believing that your marriage is a sham, we could end up right where we started. Please..."

Marie looked at her, then everyone else in the room and shook her head as tears came to her eyes, "I...I can't...I won't do it!"

She ran from the room before anyone else could say anything more.

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

She ran from the room, leaving Logan to stare at his parents and the prime minister in disgust before he followed Marie. He found her sitting in their living room, crying. He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

Marie sniffled and smiled sadly through her tears, "I hope you're not taking this personally."

He kissed her temple, "Of course not. Trust me...I know there are a million and one reasons why you're not ready to have a baby because I can list those same reasons as part of my own for not wanting to do it. I don't blame you."

Marie pursed her lips and sighed as she looked into his eyes, "I appreciate you trying to defend me."

"I'll be the first to admit that my father can be a bit of an-"

"Ass."

Logan wrapped an arms around her shoulders and pulled her toward him, "I knew I liked you for a reason..."

She wiped her face and sat up to look into his eyes, "I need to tell you something."

Noting the seriousness of her expression, he furrowed his eyebrows and watched as she stood to nervously pace in front of him, "What is it?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "Aside from the fact that we just got married and are just now getting to know each other and enjoy each other's company...I have another reason why I don't want to be pregnant yet..."

"Alright..."

She closed her eyes and looked down, "I've been pregnant before."

Logan blinked and remained silent for a few moments before he stood, "I don't understand."

"When I was with Remy..." He still looked confused, so she continued, "When I was 4 months along, I got into a car accident and lost the baby. I got into the accident after one of our fights, and that's basically what ended our relationship."

So that explained why it was so important that she and Remy resolve their issues...

He stood and took her hands, "I do wish you had told me this earlier...but I understand you better now..."

Marie smiled and hugged him as she laid her head on his chest, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing at all," She looked up at him in confusion as he continued, "We aren't ready to have a baby, so we won't have a baby."

"But your parents...the prime minister..."

He kissed her forehead, "It doesn't matter what they want or what they think. We're going to handle this OUR way, alright?"

Logan kissed her gently, then immediately began contemplating his plan.

After a long day of avoiding his parents, Logan and Marie got dressed and left the palace in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. The press almost immediately began tailing him after recognizing the flashy car.

They went to a notoriously hip club and made no efforts to hide as they took their time in getting out of the car and heading inside. Once inside, they met up with some of Logan's friends and set up camp in the VIP section.

Logan ordered a bottle of champagne and poured Marie a glass before putting an arm around her and leaning over to whisper, "You better drink up! Make sure they know there won't be any pitter pattering of little feet!"

Logan had one glass, but refrained from drinking anymore since he had to drive. Marie drank three glasses before Logan pulled her onto the dance floor.

He allowed his hands to roam over her body and squeeze her ass as they ground against each other provocatively. They made out a little on the dance floor before heading back to the VIP section of the club to hang out with their friends a bit more.

When the night wound down, Logan and Marie bid everyone goodbye before heading out to their vehicle, which was promptly brought around by the valet. Of course, photographers took pictures of them kissing and snuggling while they waited for their car.

When they sat down in the car, Marie laughed, "That was a fun night!"

"It certainly was! My parents are going to be livid!"

She giggled, "What do you think they're going to be more angry about? The fact that we were partying and I drank...or all the public displays of affection?"

Logan laughed as he pictured his father's face, "The PDA...definitely. The pictures taken tonight will show the public that are marriage is still strong and in tact...while also letting them know that we are not even thinking of having kids, so any speculation or buzz that the prime minister and my parents try to create will be trumped by the fact that you were seen downing a bottle of Dom."

Marie rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm lucky I had a big dinner..."

She watched him as he drove, then reached over and grabbed his crotch. Logan jumped and raised his eyebrows, "Here? Now?"

"Why not? Are you scared?"

Logan checked to rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed before he found a darkened side street and pulled into it.

As soon as the car was in park, Marie was on his lap, practically attacking him with hungry kisses.

He hurriedly hiked up her dress as she unfastened his pants.

Logan whispered against her lips as she pulled his erection from its restraints, "God, Marie...you're a dream come true."

He pulled her panties to the side as she began guiding herself down onto his erection, "Save the sweet talk for later..."

She threw her head back and moaned as she settled on top of him and began rolling her hips onto him. Logan thrust up in tune with her movements in order to maximize pleasure and make them both cum faster.

After a few short minutes, Logan felt himself start to climax and quickly grabbed a hold of Marie as he thrust up against her harder and faster.

As their movements grew frenzied, Marie accidentally honked the horn with her ass and turned on the windshield wipers. When they were done, they leaned against each other, breathing heavily and shuddering as the aftershocks of pleasure hit them.

He ran a hand through her hair and looked up into her eyes, "I love you..."

Marie looked back into his eyes and smiled, "Love you too..."

* * *

Naturally, his parents and the prime minister were very angry with them over the fact that they'd been caught on camera, kissing, drinking and dancing "like they were in some sort of lewd striptease act"...or so his father said.

Logan told them, once and for all, that he and Marie's marriage was their business, and that they would have a baby when they were good and ready.

By the following day, pictures of the couple making out on the dance floor had replaced the ones of Marie and Remy. Headlines read "No Trouble in Paradise for Carcajou's Royal Couple".

Eventually, Marie and Logan moved out of their apartment at the palace in order to get away from his parents and out of the reach of the prime minister.

They moved into a royal estate that was located in the suburbs of Laughlinia. They also frequently traveled to Furfante so that Marie could visit her grandmother and make appearances there.

For their third year anniversary, they returned to the Grecian Isles where they spent their honeymoon.

Their first night there, they ate a romantic dinner. Logan smiled at his wife across the table. They'd had an amazing three years together.

Sure, they fought sometimes, and things weren't perfect, but, given their highly unique circumstances, they had made the best of it and felt lucky that they were in love.

They had successfully removed his parents and the prime minister's influence from their marriage and, for the first time in his life, he actually felt and acted like a grown up.

He had to credit Marie with that phenomenon.

Something about her made him want to be a better person...and now, he was feeling ready to start their family. He had no idea how to approach the subject, knowing her history and how terribly her last pregnancy ended...so after weeks of losing sleep over how to ask her about having a baby, he just gave up and hoped that one day, she would decide she was ready.

After all, she was still young and had plenty of life to live.

Logan was the 40-something year old prince who'd done enough partying and slacking off for ten playboys.

He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice, "Honey? Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, love...I was just thinking about you."

Marie blushed, "I was just asking if you were ready to exchange gifts..."

"Right! Yes."

Logan rushed from the room and returned with a large, painting-sized package. He handed it to her and she eagerly ripped into the paper.

She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw what was underneath.

It was a picture of her, as a baby, with her cousin Emma and her deceased mother. It had been taken during a family vacation, and it was one of the few precious memories Marie had growing up. Up until that moment, Marie thought that picture had been lost.

Tears formed in her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth. By now, Logan knew that these could be identified as "good" tears, so he simply smiled and enjoyed knowing he gave her a gift she truly loved.

After several moments of silence, Marie wiped her tears away and nodded, "This...this is gorgeous. Thank you..."

He reached across the table and caressed her hand, "It's going to be a little hard to beat, eh?"

Marie smiled, "I think I might give you a run for your money..."

Logan raised a brow, "Oh really?"

She said nothing as she slid the small box across the table. It looked as if a watch might be in it.

He slowly opened the box to find a positive pregnancy test.

Logan quickly looked from the test, to her, then back to the test, and back to her again.

His trembling hands picked up the stick, "Are you...is this what I think it is?"

Marie smiled nervously, "Yeah...is this...ok?"

He said nothing as he stood, then took her hand and helped her out of her chair. Logan stared into her eyes for a long time before grabbing her face and kissing her on the lips, "This is more than OK."

That night, after making love, they laid in bed together. Logan kissed her bare shoulder, "I'm really glad my parents made me marry you."

Marie laughed, "Mmmhmm...best arranged marriage ever..."

* * *

**The End! Review please!**


End file.
